Unknown Village
by chachingmel123
Summary: When a Vampire dies, their essences gets passed onto a newborn baby, as it is the natural order of the world. This essence cannot be detected but it eats away at the human heart which leads to that person having an incredibly short lifespan. Nobody could have predicted Shikadai early death.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When a Vampire dies, their essences gets passed onto a newborn baby, as it is the natural order of the world. This essence cannot be detected but it eats away at the human heart which leads to that person having an incredibly short lifespan. Nobody could have predicted Shikadai early death.

I do not own Baruto.

Enjoy!

"So, she's dead." Said, a man who looked just like an Uchiha.

In fact, he was an Uchiha but according to the world, he had died almost 350 years ago.

His name was Kenji Uchiha and according to the reports, he had died when he was 7 years old of a heart attack.

The most distinct feature about him was his blood red eyes and sharp canines for teeth.

His obsession with blood is what would have him described as a Vampire.

In fact, he wasn't the only Vampire in the room, sitting around a large table in a high-class room were individuals that were proclaimed dead when they were incredibly young, going as far back at as 900 hundred years ago.

Each one died due to a heart attack.

However, even though their life ended, their death gave way to a new life entirely different from any humans and they obtained immortality.

Well, almost immortality.

"I know she was tired of living" Said, Sanpa Uzumaki, her red hair would make anybody do a double take. "But starving to death... That has got to be the most painful way to go about it. But then again, we didn't tell her about her core. Her death would have been swift." Making the surrounding people laugh.

"She sure didn't last long," Nagota Chija said, stuffing his face with blood flavoured crisps. "She refused to drink the blood of a human being and when we were nice to shove it down her throat, she forced her body to throw it back up. Some people just aren't meant to have the glamorous lifestyle of a Vampire"

"You can tell me that again. Since I became a Vampire. I've seen 4 people commit suicide" Kise Wasabi said. "Not many people can live with the reality that they now crazy human blood and how they could never go back to the life, they know".

It was impossible for a Vampire to live peacefully with Human's, without hiding it or ruling over them.

Humanity was conditioned to not only fight each other but eating human beings was a huge taboo.

Anybody caught violating it becomes their enemy.

However, once a Vampire is killed, the essence that created that Vampire, just goes back to the rebirth cycle to find a new host.

"I'm bored!" Itsuki Yota said. "How long do we have to wait, until we have a new family member?" From his youthful look's you wouldn't have guessed he was over 60 years old.

And he did bring up a point.

How long would they have to wait for a new Vampire to be born?

But then again, time flies when they have eternity.

#55 years later#

It would be a lie to say Shikamaru Nara wasn't amazed by the little person he helped to make, that was currently being shown on screen, in front of him.

Although he didn't appreciate how his wife's hands were crushing him, due to her overwhelming worry and relief.

He did say that the baby would grow up to be fine, but she was still worried.

And truth be told, he was worried a bit to.

In front of them was a living breathing baby, boy.

They hadn't even figured out what to name yet, but it didn't seem to matter in that moment.

Suddenly the screen went black.

In fact, the power in the whole room went black.

However, before they could both panic and go into action, the power came back on.

They both relaxed when they saw that the scan was back on and they saw their child safe and sound.

The poor doctor know that they were both wondering if the Hospital had forgotten to pay the electricity bill.

Imagine the blunder if somebody had relied on a machine to survive in the room and the power went off.

Shortly after the incident, the baby was born and he was called Shikadai Nara.

Nobody, know that the blackout month's before was actually the backlash of something powerful fusing together with the child's very soul.

The curse that had been with humanity for thousands of years had landed on the boy who hadn't even taken his first breath, at that moment.

Shikadai Nara was destined to have a short life.

The boy grow up to be much like his father who had grown up too smart for his own good and found everything boring.

And due to who his parents were, he met children who were also kids, of people, who had left their mark on history.

So naturally, he met Baruto Uzamaki too and was encouraged to befriend him.

Sometimes, he didn't exactly like how history was being forced on him.

Not that he would ever truly say it out loud.

It felt like he didn't have his own identity, sometimes.

Like for an example...

He wouldn't have minded if he never met Baruto Uzamaki.

He wouldn't have minded not becoming a Ninja.

He wouldn't have minded not being in the same class as children who came from prominent clan's or had the Hokage own son in it.

He wouldn't have minded not carrying on the tradition of Ino–Shika–Chō for another generation.

He wouldn't have minded not being taught Shogi, by his father who was taught by his own father when he was his age or younger.

He was so much like his father that he just didn't feel like he had one defining treat that would cause people to say that was his and his alone.

It was all about tradition in his life and it got annoying real fast.

He envied Baruto because he could say it so freely.

This thought process all changed when he met a boy named Ryogi.

Ryogi was part of a thief group that advertised themselves to be the good guys by giving the money that they got, from stealing, to those who needed it.

It was nice playing a stranger who did not know who he was and had nobody to compare him to.

It was nice to extend a hand of friendship on his own and not because he was expected to.

It was the first time he had felt genuine attachment to somebody, he worked hard to gain.

When it was just him and Ryogi playing, they left their identities behind and all that mattered was the match.

However, who would have thought that it would end like this?

For the first time in his life, he had genuinely tried his very best and took action on a gut feeling alone.

And now he was covered in cuts and bruises and could barely even stand, he stared down his only friend he had ever actually made on his own.

The person responsible for the Thief group was gone but he had managed to shatter the illusion over his friend's mind and bring his real memories back.

He honestly never wanted to experience that again but it felt like he was starting to feel like he wasn't his father.

However, if he heard that he was going to be even more like his father, he would be super depressed.

Fate was about to cut him off.

When they got off the detached train, it happened.

The essence that was attached to his Soul before his birth, had apparently decided that he had lived long enough.

It suddenly woke up and began to attack his beating heart.

Shikadai felt a searing pain coming from his chest suddenly.

"Urk!" He said, of course, his pain-filled grunt was heard.

"Shikadai?" Ryogi said, turning to find his friend clenching his chest with both hands.

"Shikadai! What's wrong!?" Baruto said, he didn't like how Shikadai complexation had suddenly gone pale and he was sweating a lot.

"I'm, ok-URK!" He said, as another wave of pain shot through him, his knees started to give way.

Both of them were alarmed.

He was clearly not fine.

He needed to go to the hospital or have somebody check on him.

His vision started going blurry.

He did not even realize he was on the floor, clenching his heart.

His body was shutting down.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" Baruto yelled.

His yell alarmed those nearby and they recognized it instantly, including his own father.

All of them ran to see what was going on.

The Hokage who had taken care of the main target, suddenly appeared and was stunned to Shikamaru only child on the floor and in serious pain.

"Dad!" Baruto said, it was one of the rear times he was glad to see him. "There's something wrong with Shikadai!"

Naruto could clearly see that having the Fox check him, he found out that the problem was with his heart.

Shikadai was having a very fetal heart attack.

No parent wanted to hear, that their own child was having a heart attack.

Shikadai was barely aware of anything around him.

He just barely managed to hang on just to see his dad appearing in front of him.

His dad looked worried.

That was rear.

Then he passed out.

.

.

.

.

Shikadai began to resurface into consciousness.

"The kid finally revived, huh" Said, an unknown man's voice, making him instantly alarmed.

Did somebody poison him?

"Kid, we know that your awake. There is no hiding it" Said, an unknown females voice.

His eyes opened and he was stunned to see nine people he had never seen before, he was in some unknown room that looked to be inside an old mansion but his eyes were drawn to the most distinct feature in the room.

Those people surrounding him had blood red eyes.

Kidnapped?

"Relax kid. We're not going to hurt you" Said, a red-haired man going down to his height level. "Names Kise Wasabi. We've been waiting for 55 years for you. You really want out with a bang, huh? It was much cooler then my death. That's for sure."

"Huh?" He said, he could sense that nobody in the room was hostile.

But it didn't mean he trusted them.

Then he noticed, he wasn't wearing his usual ninja outfit but instead he was dressed all in black.

The kind of outfit that he only saw on people who were about to be buried in the ground.

He felt a shiver go down his spine.

"I don't even know how many times. I gave this explanation" Kise said, so many suicides... "All you need to know is that, when you passed out, you died. Everybody around you and your parents were devastated and even your father cried at your funeral. It's been actually a week since your funeral and if we didn't dig up your body, you would have woken up to extreme hunger and would have attacked anybody in sight."

Silence.

"Is Baruto, paying you guys to prank me?" Shikadai said, understandably.

"Believe what you wish kid." Kenji Uchiha said, shocking him how he looked like the pictures of Marada Uchiha he saw in books. "But this reality. We can even take you back to the Village if you want, but nobody is going to believe that you suddenly came back from the grave. Especially since your blood isn't that of a human being anymore. You'll be hunted down by everybody you know including your own parents."

He wasn't speaking from thin air but experience.

Unless people fiscally saw you rise from the grave, they would think that you're an imposter who choice of disguise was extremely poor.

Emotions would be sky high and everybody you know and love, would be after your head.

He had so many wounds from his so-called loved ones and that did not even include the ones from people who wanted to experiment on him.

"Here," Sanpa Uzumaki said, giving Shikadai something that looked like a camcorder. "I managed to record your funeral. I caught it well"

While everybody was wondering how she had managed to do that without anybody realizing.

Then she pressed play and what Shikadai saw next, was the longest and most life-changing minutes of his life.

The camera panned around to get the whole picture, he noticed his teammates and classmates right away, they were all dressed in black and not a single person was smiling.

Ryogi was standing next to Baruto.

His own parents looked dreadful as they to dawned the black, his father embraced his mother and both of his Uncles, had made the journey for the funeral.

Then Ninja's showed up, carrying something.

Shikadai eyes were wide when they moved to the very front and stopped before a person size ditch in the ground, they lowered whatever they were caring onto the ground and he was in complete shock to see his own body dressed in the exact same suit that he was currently wearing in the casket that was used to house dead people.

The Hokage himself came to the front of everybody in his own mourning clothes and said. "We are gathered here today in honour of a close friend of mine, only child, Shikadai Nara."

Shikadai mind just went black, as a lot of the females in the crowd started crying, even Chocho had mysteriously lost her appetite and was shedding tears.

Shikadai discretely know what he was seeing wasn't an illusion, the details were far too crazy and he could feel the raw emotion coming from the footage.

When it was over, his face was completely blank.

"Your just like us, now," Said, Kise getting out a mirror and showing Shikadai his face, the eyes that he had gotten for his mother and made him look like a girl, had become bloody red.

Seeing those eyes, he found that it was almost hypnotic in nature.

"KAI!" He yelled, trying to shatter whatever illusion he thought he was in.

Nothing happened.

He tried again.

Still, nothing happened.

Those eyes still stared at him and he was still in the room surrounded by red eyed strangers.

This was real.

"Kid, I hope you're not a crier," Kise said, "I don't like seeing kid's cry. When I found out that I was dead, I want into full rage and denial mode. It's hard to accept that you can never go back to your life. I'm sure somebody here can give you're a hug."

"What am I?" Came out of Shakadi mouth.

"Huh?" Somebody said.

"What am I?" Shakadai said, his Chi that he felt, trying to dispel what he thought was an illusion's, felt all wrong and foreign.

"You want to know what you are?' Kise said, before getting up and walking to the table, that Shakadai hadn't really took notice off until now.

The man grabbed something and walked towards him, blood was still leaking from it and Shakadai felt an unimaginable urge to eat whatever was in that hand.

It was like he was in a trance.

However, when he saw exactly what it was, it snapped him out of it due to horror.

"Kid, you know what this is, don't you?" Kise said, he could see it in his eyes.

And Shakadai did know what it was.

However, he wished he didn't.

A Human heart.

There was a huge difference between an animal's heart and a Human's heart if you put them alongside each other.

The trance was back and he drew closer, the smell and the sight of blood sending him crazy.

By the time he came to, he was covered in blood and the room was empty.

The heart was gone.

Little snippets of memory told him, exactly what happened to it and he wished he couldn't remember.

He had sucked the heart dry before eating it.

Red eyes.

A craving for human.

It sounded just like a Vampire.

But they weren't supposed to exist.

But how do you explain what he just did?

 _He had to accept that he was a Vampire._

And scene!

Next chapter, Shakadai, very quick to accept reality, decides to do some information gathering. He soon realizes that nobody gives a damn about who he is or has no expectation of him. His father shadow just doesn't exist where he is and the mansion, is surrounded by a village that seems to worship the very ground he walks on. Review/fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Baruto.

Enjoy!

He was a Vampire!?

The very motion sounded obsured to him but he was a realist.

That sudden burst of desire at the sight of a human heart had been real and if he was honest with himself, a part of him was distastified with what he consumed and wanted more.

In the past, he would have never have had such a thought especially if he was the one bleeding or somebody else was bleeding.

So if he was a Vampire.

He wanted to know how he had become a Vampire?

How come he couldn't hear the sound of his own heart, beating in his chest?

How could his mind still be active when his heart had shut down?

He decided to go searching for answers, he got up and walked to the door, the smell of blood made his thoat suddenly dry.

However when he walked out of the room, his mind was instantly assulted by hunds of different scents.

He especially found his body moving towards a particular scent and he couldn't make it stop.

He walked down the poshily light corridor, passed people in servant clothes and walked door to door, until he got to one particular door.

He opened it and thing's kind of want black from there.

When he came to, he was in front of a young women with purple hair who had a bit mark on her neck and she looked pale.

He didn't need to be a genius to know what had just done.

He apologised immedinately.

Ch 2: Decedents of food.

"Don't apologise, Master" Said, the women leaving him stunned. "I'm glad that I was chosen to be your next meal. Please come to me any time, if you're ever feeling hungry" she had a smile of pure bliss on her face.

It was truly a blessing to be his meal.

.

.

.

Eh?

It wasn't everyday that Shikadai was confused.

He didn't ever hear the sound of the door opening up behind him.

"She was delicious wasn't she?" Said, a voice right next to him.

With Ninja reflectes, he turned to find the only member of the family, to look around his age, standing beside him.

"M-Master Itsuki" The women said, bowing.

"I'm going to take him for a bit" Itsuki said, before turning Shikadai and saying. "Or are you still feeding?"

The women hoped yes.

Shakadai hoped no.

"No. I'm finished" Shikadai said, he could see the surprise on the other person face.

"Your interesting" Said, Itsuki. "Follow me" and then he ran out of the room ninja style.

Shikadai wasn't expecting that but he was quick to react and began to chase after him.

And that's when he noticed the enhanced speed, he now had.

He was going way faster then what he deemed possible for his body.

It look's like the stories of Vampires being faster then what a human eye could see, was true.

Wasn't that damn terrifiying?

And even though he was moving at such inhuman speed, his eyes could somehow see through it clearly as if he wasn't moving at all.

Everybody part of his body had been fine tunned for one purpose and one purpose only and that was to hunt Human being's.

He was even afraid to think of his own team running into a Vampire and provoked that person.

Would even his sensei survive?

The thought was terrifying.

And then he came out of the house and was in complete shock.

A part of him expected a very gloomy looking landscape considering what little he could see of the Mansion but in front of him was a bustingly modern day village.

No.

He thought that they were slightly more advanced that Konoha and the village of the Mist.

He jumped from rooftop to roof top before he noticed the person he was following had sat down on one.

He stopped beside him and also sat down.

"It's a beautiful village isn't it?" Itsuki said. "I'm honestly surprised that you didn't go mad and demand to go back to your village"

"I can handle things a lot more than regular people" Shikadai said, he had grow up beside Baruto after all...and it also didn't hurt that he could see a game store not that far from here and they were selling a game, he know shouldn't be out in his village yet. "I just want to know how and why I became a Vampire"

"Interesting. You have got to be the most interesting person. I've come across" Itsuki said, "Well, I'll tell you. The process is actually random"

"Huh?" Shikadai said.

"What makes us all Vampires is something called an 'Esscence'" Itsuki said, "Think of it as something born out of necessarily to keep a lid on the human race. Why do you think there are human's beings who could do some amazing stuff but there are so little of them? Most of the population are civilans. It's a fact that will never change no matter how many years have past. Aren't Ninja's even dying out right now?"

The deceptively looking young boy was talking about the, peace.

The world was different from 20 years ago, Ninja's weren't urgentily needed because of a massive World War breaking out.

Humanity grow stronger because there was a far stronger threat and they eleminated that threat.

However, even he know that there were thing's that Humanity back then could never defeat.

And if a human being was weak and injured then they might as well, lay down and wait for death to come.

Humanity could never truly rule over all thing's.

Some abomination will always been born to step them from achieving it.

"There are 11 esscense in total" Itsuki said, "Each esscense attaches it'self to a human being's soul before they are even born"

"What?" Shakadai said, understandably stunned.

"It's completely undetectable but the results don't lie" Itsuki said, "When a person is attached to an Esscense they are cursed to live short lives. There hasn't been one Vampire in history who had ever made it to 20 in their human lives. The cause of Death is always a Heart attack"

So now he know how he died.

Shikadai could still remember the shear pain from his chest before he blacked out, it was very depressing knowing that he was never going to make it to his 20th birthday.

"And when did you die?" He said.

"Hm?" Itsuki said, "Oh, I think I was 6 when I died. It had been so long." Surprising him. "And if your wondering about my appearance, you'll eventually learn how to change your outer appearance at will. Why do you think any pictures of a Vampire, always have that person looking youthful despite their age?"

"That's true" Shikadai said. "So what happen's when somebody dies?"

"It takes time but the Esscence trap's the person's soul and changes the body" Itsuki said, "It was created to attack Humans. Do you think it would stay quiet in a human being body for very long? When it wakes up it devours the heart, causing your death. It then prepares you for it's true purpose. Unfortunately not many people can handle such a reality of coming back from the dead to haunt the people they once called their best friends and even parents. People do naturally grew up with the motion that eating human beings is wrong"

Unless they grow up in certain environments were they had to eat human flesh to survive.

Shikadai know full well, what a normal person reaction would be if they came across somebody eating another person.

That person would be on the most wanted list.

A human being eating another Human being was taboo.

Only somebody who wanted to die would eat in the open.

"Because it's seen as Taboo. There are is no way that in regular society, the existance of a Vampire would be accepted" Itsuki said.

"Then what is this Village?" Shikadai said, surprising him. "The women who I drank blood from earlier, did not seem horrified, she even thanked me. I can assume that the rest of the Village has this mind set as well."

Her mind-set was abnormal and abnormal behavour is usually develop's in an abnormal environment.

However the people walking around looked normal.

"Do you really want to know what this village is?" Itsuki said, "Can you handle it?" his voice was dead serious.

And Shikadai suddenly got a bad feeling.

But he wanted to know everything.

However, nothing could have prepared him from what he heard next.

"The people down below are human cattle" Itsuki revealed.

"W-What? Shikadai said.

"Their ancestors were brought here by the Vampires from way back" Itsuki said, "I don't know the exact details but back then, some of the members were tired of constantly going out and searching whenever they wanted to feed. So, they kidnapped some human's and kept them in one place so they could drink from them whenever they got hungry."

Of course, none of the Kidnapped Humans had a choice, they were most likely fearing every day.

Shakadai was horrified.

"Even back then, we don't exactly kill human's unless they really push us" Itsuki said, "Those humans who were kidnapped eventually learned to live with it. They produced children and the population grew, generation after generation was produced. Once all the first human's were dead, the generation's after that, did not have those memories or experciences that told them, us drinking blood from them was a bad thing. Nobody actually died from it."

Shakadai could not imagine growing up in a world, where a wound wasn't something to be immediantely patched up immedinately and was given to monster to drink.

"We were only few but they know that we were far above them" Itsuki said. "We were Smarter, Stronger. Faster. We may look similar but we were worlds apart. We, Vampires were the one's who made sure they could eat and sleep without war banging on the door. And due to the knowledge gathered from our long lives. We taught them how to survive. They saw us as their god's. This idology hasn't change in thousands of years."

Leaving Shikadai stunned.

"They actually call us the Crimson eyed god's" Itsuki said. "Like all Viallges they have a Village head but everybody know's that we are still in charge. They think its a blessing to give blood to us and they worship the very ground we walk on. If you murder somebody, that person death would be brushed under the rug as if nothing happened."

"I can get away with murder, just because of the colour of my eyes!?" Shakadai said.

"You can. Do you think there is a human being's out there strong enough to put you to death?" Itsuki said, startling him. "A Vampire body is different then a Humans body. Going for the head or the heart is laughtable. This won't kill a Vampire. You need to go for the core and anybody who is smart would hide it somewhere safe. Nobody in the family will bother to trail you, either"

"Why is that?" Shakadai said.

"It's because we just don't care what you do unless you drag us into it" Itsuki said, "Each of us has gone through at least one human life span and living so long dull's our interest towards everthing. We don't care who you were as a human being. You can be a total asshole and we wouldn't care unless you provoke us. If you wish to die, go on ahead and don't feed. We'll just wait for the next person comes along and fill's your seat."

"Wait. Another person?" Shakadai said.

"Oh, I haven't mentioned it?" Itsuki said, "When a Vampire dies, the process starts all over again. Another person would die in the future from the Esscense that is released when you die and take your place. It's a never ending cycle. The silly human motion that Vampires can be wipped out, is funny."

So if he dyied right now, some kid in the future would die as a result?

Wasn't that just comforting...

"So let me get this straight..." Shakadai said, " I can do whatever I want and you wouldn't care?"

Itsuki nodded.

"And if I were to go back on the streets. I would be treated as God?" Shakadai said, "Would people even give me free stuff?"

"Yeah" Itsuki said, wondering where he was going with this.

"Goodbye" Shakadai said, jumping off the roof top and running all the way to the Game store, the people around him were absolutely shocked to see him especially when they saw his crimson eyes.

Shakadai entered the store and he was in absolute awe.

His eyes widened when he saw shelves of games, that wouldn't come out for at least a week in his old village.

And then he saw the box that housed a console that wasn't supposed to be out in his village for at least 6 months.

"Excuse me" Said a women voice from behind.

A Worker?

He turned around and the women's eyes widened when she saw the colour of his eyes.

They weren't false because a false one wouldn't make her feel a mysterious pull as she gazzed into them almost hypnotic.

 **He was one of them.**

"I live to serve you" the women suddenly said, bowing, surprising the hell out of him. "What would you like to have, Master?"

Her mannism towards him had changed in a flash.

"I don't have any money" Shakadai said.

The women laughted and said. "You don't have to pay, Master. Chose whatever you like"

If it wasn't for his family, she wouldn't have been born.

"Really?" Shakadai said, testing this out "What if I wanted that?" Pointing at the console on display.

"That's not supposed to be sold" The women said, "But if it's you. Our shop would be honoured to give it to you"

Shakadai could not believe it when he was handed the box.

Did he honestily just aqquire a console that nobody else had yet?

Shakadai felt the urge to exploit this.

Baruto did leave a bad influence on him.

#Meanwhile back in the mansion#

"The kid, looks like a keeper" Said, Kise.

"So, now there are 11 of us" Said, Nagota, stuffing his face.

"Our family is complete" Itsuke said.

"Is anybody else hating the fact that the other's Villages have forgotten the fact we even exist?" Chiura Ao said, she was a powerfully build women. "We are more advanced then they are."

"Chiura. Are you actually suggesting that our village be polluted by those filify human's that want to control or destroy everything they touch?" Sanpa said, the main reason why they were so distance because they didn't want to be swamped by people from each village and nation who want to destroy the place.

No matter how much a leader of a village wanted to believe everybody in the village was good, it just wasn't possible.

"Of course not" Chiura said, sounding offended. "I was thinking more along the lines of letting a film crew in here." her words surprised them all. "We turn down a dozen advising requests a year but there is one that keeps appearing. They want to shoot a Tv show about kids trainning to be Ninja's. With a film crew, we can watch over them easily. They would advertise our village for us"

It was good publicity.

 _None of them realised how big a simple show would become._

And scene!

Next chapter, Shikamaru who happens to be shopping for a new wardobe is noticed by the film crew that came from the Village of Wave. They ask if he want's to be on T.V because of his look's. Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Baruto.

Enjoy!

"To think there would be a day where I would go shopping for my own clothes and not have my mother drag me by the ear with her" Shikadai said, walking down the street with his arms at the back of his head in his usual posture.

He didn't even have his measurements with him because his mother was usually the one to do it, so he had no choice but to be here in person.

And to make matters worse, he didn't have any clothes except his death suit, so he couldn't even prolong it.

His dignity would not allow him to walk around naked while the suit wash's, so he ordered somebody to go out and get him rough clothes.

They were big for him but they would do, since he just needed them to enter his first shop.

As soon as he entered the first shop, the workers bent over backwards for him when they saw his eyes and gave him free clothes which he immediately changed into, measurements and all.

He was now wearing a branded, green open jacket, a yellow branded shirt underneath and branded blue jeans and branded shows.

Having his hair down made him look even more like a girl than usual, but it felt like, if somebody were to look at him, they wouldn't think he was a miniature version of his father with his mother face.

Nobody here even know who his father was, which was nice.

He walked out of a store and saw a huge crowd gathering.

What was happening?

Should he go and check or should he leave?

"E-Excuse me?" Said a voice, making him turn.

He was stunned to see a man who looked to a director of some kind behind him.

"I was right!" The man said, happily. "Your face is exactly what we need!"

Shikadai blinked.

.

.

Huh?

Ch 3: I have nothing better to do.

"How would you like to be in a T.V show, young lady?" Said, the man.

Young lady?

OH COME ON!

"I'm a guy." Shakadai said, making the man blink.

And then blink again.

The man's eyes zoomed onto his neck to find that he indeed did have an Adam's apple, his eyes then went down to his chest.

Flat.

He really was a dude.

"S-Sorry for the misunderstanding" The man said, "I just saw you and I can't take my eyes away. However, despite being male, my offers still stand even more than ever."

What the man was meant, was that if they had good looking guys, they would surely attract female viewers, especially those who like to ship everybody with everything, no matter how unnatural it seemed.

And Shikada felt the urge to walk away, he wasn't going to be some pretty boy just for the camera's.

But then he realised his father would do the exact same thing as well.

Damn.

Maybe it was about time he did something more ambition and out of order for him to do.

"I'll do it, as long I get a 15 minutes breaks every 30 minutes" He said, his demands were unreasonable and if it wasn't for his face, the man would have walked away.

"Alright" The man said, "But you need your guardian or parent to sign this contract"

Which made him think of his own parents.

His mother would be a drag and go on and on about her child being on T.V, while his father would stay as far away from the chaos as possible.

Shikadai took the contract and began to walk back to the Mansion, he wondered who would be willing to sign for him.

Apparently more than one adult came crashing at his feet to sign.

In the end, Senpai wrestled It from everybody hands and in her hand appeared a pen, she then quickly read it much faster than what a human being could read before changing thing's before finally signing off.

When it was given back to him, he was shocked at the name on the guardian list.

"Senpai Bloodfallen?" He said.

"It's the family name that was picked a thousand years ago" Sanpai said, "If we gave out our real last names, quite the few of us will be haunted by humans. Since your family, your last name will be Bloodfallen as well. It's up to you to decide if you want to keep your first name. Also, you have to signed as well"

Shikadai understood why his last name had to change as well.

Nara was a very famous clan name.

It would be troublesome since he did look like a Nara, especially a dead Nara.

"I'll put down Shiki. Shiki Bloodfallen" Shikadai said, writing it down and coming up with a new signature on the spot.

The film crew who were allowed into the village, were stunned when he showed up at their hotel and handed them contract back all signed.

"My phone number is also on there." Shikadai said, he had just recently got a new phone, then he left.

Just as mysteriously as he came.

Filming started the next morning and he was given a script and introduced to his fellow actors.

However, what they all noticed right off the bat, was the person who was supposed to be Site Manager widened his eyes, when he saw him and actually bow to him.

This made them all wonder who the heck he was in this town for a random stranger to show such respect, so openly.

Reading the script Shikadai got the idea of what was happening.

It was about a boy who wants to be a ninja and enters the Ninja academy, however on his first day he runs into his in the future rival who has personality issues and lean's, there is far more to being a Ninja then just preforming cool Jutsu.

He was amazed by how much the writer did their homework, maybe some of the staff are former ninja's?

Also something about the plot wrung familiarity in Shikadai mind.

Then he was stunned to learn that his part was the rival.

Wasn't his part too huge?

Well, then, this tv show is going to tank.

He didn't know if he could act, because at school plays, his parents clapped and praised him because they had to.

He had no idea if he was good or not.

Well, from what he read, most TV shows don't get passed season one, so he was doing this for fame but for pure fun.

He swiped his hand in the air and those looking his way were absolutely shocked when they saw a hovering menu appear right in front of them.

"You can do that?" Said the director, it was the first time, they had truly all seen how advanced this place was.

"Yes. It's this chain" Shakadai said, showing the chain around his neck "There were many other's to but I don't think the shops would let you burrow them, the price is pretty high without me being present/"

When he turned the screen around and showed the displayed price tag for it, just to rent and not own, everybody gave up all hope.

They didn't know that for a civilian it would three months' pay check to buy one, so it was actually fairly common amongst adults and a few lucky kid's.

He then took out his phone and began to call somebody.

"Yes, it's me" He said, "Can I have 40 of what you gave me yesterday? I simply want to burrow them. I'll give you the address to deliver it too"

Then they were all stunned when a cart appeared 30 minutes later, carried by several sweating people who ran all the way here.

"Take one" Shikadai said. "It's free"

 **Seriously who was he!?**

Everybody on the set, thought.

His privileged life would fit his character perfectly.

And Shikadai quickly found out how hard it was, to be in front of the camera soon after.

They filmed for 3 months.

He didn't know how he managed it but he did it.

At least he wasn't bored.

Once the filming was done, the whole crew they were escorted out of the Village, they had finished filming all of Season 1 and weren't even sure season 2 would be ordered or if it would be canned half way through the Season, because of the low ratings.

They promised to send the whole of season to him when they were finishing editing, just a couple of months before its scheduled to air on prime television.

A whole year...

Shikadai didn't think he would ever have a year where he wasn't surrounded by the craziness of having Baruto as a friend.

It was a very peaceful year and he had more than enough time to find out what he liked and disliked truly as a person without having his father's image hovering over him like a Ghost.

He found out that he liked to swim and Vampires literally, had nothing to all day except to lung around and get fed once in a while.

That's why so many of them barely even stay in the mansion, instead they walked out of the village and visit other villages to indulge in whatever.

From his own father, who known what Alcohol on a person smelt like so he know when they had been drinking.

Then the final edit of all the episode appeared in front of them, carried by somebody who looked extremely nervous and the man reassured him over and over again, that they made sure nobody know the Village's location.

The package should have arrived a month ago but so much work was done to shake some nosey Ninja's off their trail.

Those who delivered it to the Village hadn't eaten in a week and were exhausted.

He took the package and closed the door behind him, he walking to the room he had chosen to call his own, in it was a huge flat screen in front of his large bed, that he didn't sleep on.

He had one of the servants open the package and put the disc in the DVD player.

The remote was left at the side of him and he was stunned to see the title of show come up going across the screen.

It was very colourful before the theme song reared its head.

Then the Main character, the person he had worked with showed up and jumped in and out of the screen, before screen lowered enough to show him on top of an electric pole.

Roll the TV show's full name merging two scenes together in a cool way.

'Kazeye' was the title.

The scene then showed the main character in his bedroom waking up, the lightening was good and he remembered the crew ranting a house just to do this shot.

Through editing they added floating bubbles with people names on it, any of the really important people from the production team got a shout out.

Then the scene changed to the main character walking into the dining room which had his family soon walk's in, his dad was super sleepy while everybody else looks up and awake.

The scene then changed to the main character running through his classmates to get to school, annoyed each person he passes, run's after him.

Then it was his part.

The mc character runs passed him and he turns his head with a tired look on his face.

Then the scene changed to have his official friends on top of a fence and they jumped off it, very fearless.

Some more people names in the form of Ninja gear appear on screen for a few seconds, then the scene changes to the main character with his future Genin team appear and they all fall from high up.

They managed to get together and support each them in mid-air, in that moment the Scene changed to all the child actors showing off what they could do including the mc.

Some of them had stunt doubles but he didn't have one.

However, he did spend all day's trying to break his habit of putting himself in the typical Nara stance and even consult academy books to correct his posture.

But that didn't mean he couldn't look badass while doing it, he did a couple of kicks and spins while the camera was going 360 degrees.

However, what came next surprised the hell out of him.

One by one through a red mist, the other Vampires came out in disguise and it panned outwards, until it stopped at the sight of the village Head.

The shot looked rather mysterious and could mean different things.

Then the scene showed the main character running with his gamin team before transitioning a beautiful shot of the city at night time, showing a section of how developed it was.

Before showing an eagle shot with the mc and his team on top of a monument.

Then the scene changed to the main character going home at sun down with his mother and his twins brother and sister waiting for him.

Then the 'role model' showed up looking mysterious and the mc showed up on top of the clip and seemed to be doing one action before pausing.

The intro ending.

It was good.

It pumped people up for what was to come.

And the rest of episode, did its job introducing what it needed to.

 _Maybe the show would do well after all._

And scene!

Next chapter, a trailer for the new show, shows up on in none other than the Chunin Exams and every is quite stunned to see a boy and heart a who looks and sounds like the dead Shikadai on the large screen. It especially gets the attention of his parents who take note of his facial expressions. Review/fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Boruto.

Enjoy!

The Chunin exams.

A big event that happened every year but the last Chunin Exam was almost 2 years ago, this was because Shikadai Nara death had delayed it.

Shikadai, even for a lazy genius, did not know how much he impacted on the class that became Genin's.

He was one, who everybody could relied on when it came to planning and keeping a tight grasp on the run-away train that was Baruto Uzumaki.

Shikadai death came sudden and his body was immediately rushed to the Hospital, Naruto tried giving him Chakra hoping it would somehow start the heart.

But even the Fox told him that the boy was no longer alive and pumping Chakra into him would be wasting Chakra.

Shikadai body was taking to the Hospital where Sakura was soon called in since the Doctors and Nurses, looked completely lost.

Even Sakura had never revived a dead-on arrival person before but she tried with all her might to try and kick start his heart, even if she had to almost crush it.

Hours on Hours but there was no response at all.

Shikadai was gone and now people wondering how a boy who was not only Shikamaru son but was incredibly healthy since the day he was born, could suddenly die of a heart attack.

Oroachimaru had even offered to examine his body and even try to revive him if they wanted but both of his parents were very vocal that they would rather die than let him touch a hair on their son's head and turn him into an abomination of nature.

And besides, there was no guarantee that the soul brought back was their son.

Who know what unholy thing that may enter their son's body.

Gaara didn't take the death of nephew very well and would have gone on a rampage if somebody dared to deform a tiny bit of his Nephew's body.

So, they had to let go and bury him in the ground, in peace.

It was a very hard day for all of them and even his father cried.

Ever since then, many of his classmates would come by his grave including his Genin Team, it was harsh but Shikadai spot on the team had been replaced by a new kid.

Baruto attended him funeral and refused to go to Shikadai grave because he was trying to be tough as usual, his mood took a massive plunge though and he was getting into more trouble them he was before.

He was a total ass to everybody and seemed to stop caring about everything until his own father dragged him to visit Shikadai grave by force, where he broke down.

It just came flooding back, all the memories he had with Shikadai was overwhelming him.

Why did Shikadai have to die!?

Eventually he calmed down, and his father told him that even though Shikadai wasn't here in the flesh, it doesn't mean you carnt carry on the hopes and dreams of a person.

Did Shikadai even have any hopes and dreams?

Nobody could tell.

Death, was something Naruto know all too well and he was very good when it came to his son, who had experienced his first death.

Baruto aided by his father words had decided to be a Ninja, not just to show up his father but for Shikadai as well.

Shikadai would have called him a drag, seeing how depressed he was over his death.

Honestly, many people in the stands would have loved to see Shikadai and Baruto go up against each other but he had done more than enough to prove that he was a genius with serious skills.

Baruto did not have the pressure on him to win the fight, that would eventually drive him to cheat.

He felt like cheating would make Shikadai, who was in the sky, ashamed.

Baruto won within five minutes and walked to the stands with his head held high.

"And now for adverts!" Said, the announcer and they all watched to see who it was that managed td to pay the cash to reach so many people.

The first advert was a commercial for soup of all thing's.

It was no wonder that not many people were watching it but couldn't be bother to get up and do something else before the next match started.

However, when the second advert came on, that's when things got interesting.

Ch 4: A very loud reaction.

The theme song for 'Kazeye' began to play and many were surprised by the hyperactive music and turned to the screen just to see a blue haired boy wake up and get ready for a day at the Ninja academy, his rookie gear gave him away and there was no sign of a head band in sight.

He introduced himself to the audience before rushing out the door and switching to the next scene.

The next scene was him opening a wooden door and shouting. "I'M HERE!"

Who they all heard next had all eyes quickly drawn to the screen, even Shikamaru who looked ready to doze off, became mysteriously awake when the voice reached his ears.

"Shut the hell up, Kazeye." Said, the voice of a certain somebody from a certain class of Ninja who nobody had heard in a year, along with certain adults.

The camera seemed to hear all their wishes' and pan to side and gave a very clear image of a boy who had the face of the very boy that was still fresh in their minds, except his hair was down and his eyes that were once green had become chrisom red.

He also apparently wore new wardrobe on.

"My eternal rival!" Kazeye said, sliding to him.

The boy on the screen, eyebrows twitched, then the beat dropped.

The words 'Kazeye' appeared on the screen.

"You all want to be a Ninja?" Said an unknown male voice, and the camera showed the class of students, in front of him with a beautiful backdrop, it included Kazeye and his rival.

"Then be ready to sweat for it" Said, the instructor who had a Junin vest on and stood beside a holographic screen. "A Ninja is not all about cool Jutsu. A true Ninja is somebody who protects those around them at all cost. Are you willing to take on that responsibility?"

The beat dropped again and it showed the release date of the T.V show.

"I'm ready!" Kazeye said, near a wall before running up it.

He got two steps on it before sliding down on his ass.

"Look at Sandi." Some kid yelled and they were all awed to see him easily reach the top.

Kazeye got jealous.

He tried throwing and missed his targets big time.

Sandi nailed every one of them.

Kazeye tried walking on water but fell immediately in.

Sandi sat on water drinking Tea.

Kazeye let out a groan in frustration.

"TEACH ME HOW TO BE A NINJA!" Kazeye said.

"No" Sandi said.

His words slapping him across his face.

"Why?" Kazeye said, in the background.

"You have no basic training and your body is that of a civilian. Why do you even want to be a Ninja?" Sandi voice came out.

Then there was a long pause.

"Would you believe that I'm the son of a famous Ninja?" Kazeye said.

There was another long unnatural pause.

"You're an idiot" Sandi finally said, with a face that showed his clear disbelief.

The advert ended it and showed the next advert, which was for a new hotel.

The civilians thought that the previous advert was cool and the families especially those with child thought that they would give the show a chance to see if they like it.

But nobody could deny the deathly silence coming from the Ninja fraction of the audience.

Even if they had only seen a mere picture, it was very hard not to see the resemblance with the boy that had been on the screen.

Those who know him personally or the sound of his voice had their mouth opened so wide that a fly could enter it.

Shakadai was dead right?

A lot of them attended his funeral and saw his body get buried so why did it feel like Shikadai had risen from the grave and was starring in a television show?

Even the expressions were on the nose.

Neither of his parents were laughing at the creepy resemblance.

It wasn't long after the Exams had finished that the Hokage himself want to find out who exactly payed for the number two slot in advertising, and found out it was a production company in the Village of Wave.

He asked that the show would be pulled because it was very disrespectful to his best friend's dead son.

But the producers had no idea about the similarities between the child actor who introduced himself as Shiki, to a War Hero's, dead child.

It was an honest mistake that they had no idea about, they even sent practise footage and assurance that the boy did look like this.

It was in his contract that they could show his image, as long as there was no name.

Shikamaru was right beside Naruto as they watched the person who looked and sounded like Shikadi off the set.

If he wasn't playing video games then he was on the phone, his voice was the exact same.

In the end Sai was given a mission to track the kid down, only to go to the production company and find out the village that the T.V show filmed in was so secretive that he they did not know the location of the Village.

They had an address to send anything they wanted to reach the Village to, which was were Sai laid a trap and planned to follow to the Village.

However, nobody came for the package.

Using technology, they had sensed him and his squad.

No matter how much they suppress their Chakra or used Jutsu to hide themselves, it was useless.

As long as they possessed a Chakra levels higher than an animal then they would be found out.

Meanwhile back in Konoha, the show aired right on schedual after being given the okay.

A lot of Ninja's were watching the first episode, purely to see Shikadai look and sound, alike in action.

He did not disappoint and he came across as a rich snob immediately, which made it hilarious seeing the main character mistake him as a girl.

A student introduced who he was to the Main character and the viewers watching.

He was Sandi Redhorn, his clan was known for their crimson eyes, they were the villages fire power.

He was born with a gold and Dimond spoon in his mouth and could buy the entire building just because he was bored.

Seeing him so perfect at everything he did while the Main character was terrified, even had Naruto invested and rooting for the main character.

Each week was a new episode and Ninja felt represented instead of just showing cool Jutsu's.

However, when episode 6 aired, Shikamaru was dragged by his own wife to Shikadai grave.

She had, had enough.

The episode started with 'Sandi' waking up in his massive bed with his hair tied back and looking spot to Shikadai but with crimson eyes.

The resemblance was too much to ignore and Shikamaru was tasked with digging up their own son's grave or getting somebody who could see through solid objects.

Shikamaru who did not dare say no, sent a quick prayer to his child in the sky as he and some others dug Shikadai grave up.

The coffin they put him in soon appeared, and they were all afraid to see a withered skeleton that was Shikadai, inside it.

Several Ninja's were watching including Naruto and his sensei Kakashi.

Shikamaru, himself, did the honours by opening his son's coffin, however, when it was full opened, they were all in for a very big shock.

It was empty.

Shikadai body was gone.

Who would have stolen...

All eyes were wide when a certain boy from a popular T.V show came up in their minds that sounded and looked, exactly like Shikadai.

The surrounding Ninjas were already going to the Hospital to dig up Shikadai medical report.

Was that kid they dismissed actually Shikadai!?

Was their son alive!?

And then they remembered those red eyes.

They found it hard to believe that he wouldn't come back if he was alive.

Did somebody mess with his head?

There were so many questions but one thing was very clear.

 _They had to find that Village and speak to that boy directly._

And scene!

Next chapter, rumours that Shikadai may be alive start circulating amongst the young Ninja's, until it's confirmed. The Konoha Intelligence are on high alert and people are taking a closer look at the show, they didn't take too seriously before. They contact the production company hoping there was more information. Review/fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Boruto.

Enjoy!

"I don't like it but we have to work together. If we want to survive." Sandai said, on screen.

Both he and the main character was glued together by a Jutsu.

Sandai wanted to observe the opponent before making a serious move while Kazeye wanted to rush in head first.

It was not going well.

Episode 9 had finished.

No matter how many times Shikamaru and many other watched all the episode's that were released, they always found something new to pick up on.

Now that they had discovered that Shikadai grave was empty, the previously ignored person on the screen, now had all the Konoha elites on him.

Not only that but Shikadai Uncles were informed that their nephew's body was missing.

The show also aired in that Village as well, so it wasn't hard to look it up.

Shikamaru know that Temari was never the same after Shikadai death but now she seemed to have reverting back to her old self, with the discovery of their son missing body and the kid on television that sounded and acted like him, gave her unnecessary hope.

Shikamaru tried to explore the very real possibility that his son body may be taken and was being possessed by a Ninja.

He had been through Shikadai medical results so many times that he would recall it line by line, the doctors and nurses had been questioned so many times.

Even their minds were examined and the very room, was cleared for any seals or ninjutsu's.

Well, if he really was his son, he probably wouldn't want to go straight home right now because his mother was waiting to give him the mother of all whacks.

At the same time a Leak was going around the Village of the fact that Shikadai may very much, alive.

Ch 5: Logic over obsession

"EH!?" Both Boruto Uzukamai and Sarada Uchiha said.

In front of them was Mitsuki.

"It's a rumour but they say that Shikadai isn't really dead" Mitsuki said, "Apparently his grave is empty."

His words sent shivers down both of their spines.

For some reason they envisioned a Zombie Shikadai coming out of the ground, because somebody apparently angered him in his grave.

"Are you guy's talking about the rumour?" Inojin Yamanaka said, walking towards them behind him was Chōchō Akimichi.

"Rumour?" Sarada said, "You guy's heard it too?"

"My dad told me that Shikadai might be alive" Inojin said, surprising them all of them. "He told me this, because he wanted me to go after anybody who looks and sounds like Shikadai. I need to do all I can, to capture him and wait for more Ninja's to show up"

"So Shikadai may be alive" Chocho said, "You better pray that I don't find him because i would give him a good punch. How dare he make a beautiful lady like myself cry and skip eating?"

They all sweat dropped.

"But do you actually think Shikadai alive?" Saradai said, "If I was alive, I would go to the nearest Knonha ninja and report it."

"Maybe, he stayed away because we would have killed him" Mitsuki said, shocking them all. "We all have seen his dead body, right so emotions were still high. If a person showed up calling himself Shikadai. We would all attempt to hurt him, right?"

Mitsuki reasoning was brutal and yet incredibly honest.

Shikadai must have thought the same way as well and ran like hell.

If he did come to them, could they honestly say that they wouldn't do something they would all regret, if they thought somebody dared to pose as Shikadai?

"It's not a rumour" Said, an adults voice.

They all turned to find Moegi Kazamatsuri.

"Moegi-sensei" Inojin said.

"The Hokage has decided to tell you the truth" Moegi said, looking serious, since it concerns her former student. "Shikadai body is gone and we have reason to believe that he may be the actor who plays Sandi in the tv show 'Kazeye'"

This was something that surprised them all.

THE Shikadai, was acting!?

Had the world gone crazy!?

"Right now, we are working to find his location" She said, "If you do see him, then contact an adult Ninja immediately and detain him until they arrive. All of the Genin teams are being informed of this."

 _Shikadai, are you really alive?..._ Boruto thought, he never thought he would ever think of possibly seeing Shikadai alive again.

It would be like he never died in the first place.

Unfortunately, the world did not work like that.

#Unknown Village#

"You want to go to the Village of Konohagakure?" Kenji Uchiha said.

"There is a special released video game there, that will only be solved in that Village" Shikadai said, that was the lie he came up with but in reality, he was feeling a bit homesick and wanted to go to the Village he was born in.

Now usually, he would go around unescorted but he wanted to go outside the Village and he had no idea where he was or how to get to Konoha.

Having at least a marker on him, can make sure he is able to come back.

"You can go" Kenji said, "We'll put a marker on you, it will be invisible and will only shows up when you want to come back" before calling somebody to take Shikadai to the Village gate and further onto an easy to follow route, while handing the boy a map.

"Your evil" Said, Kise who walked into the room as soon as Shikadai left. "You didn't bother to tell him that everybody knows he's alive and it would be wise to wait out, until everybody he knows is dead."

"But telling somebody and letting them experience for themselves are two different thing's" Kenji said. "Shikadai eyes still do not fully comprehend exactly what he is. A Vampire living equally with Humans is impossible. He will come back to us eventually. I'll even be shocked if nothing happens"

"Damn. You really are evil" Kise said, poor kid but at the same time, he know a lesson had to be taught.

Even if that kid tries to slid back into his old life, it won't work.

He would be forced to come back here.

#Konoha 4 weeks later#

 _Damn, how was that the short route!?_ Shikadai thought, thankfully somebody gave him a scroll containing food and other essentials.

He had never done so much walking in his entire life and he never thought he would have to go to the toilet in nature.

Now, nearing the streets, he had to disguise himself.

Even though Shikadai Nara was dead, the actor playing Sandi was still very much alive and kicking.

He did not dare try disguise himself using Chakra, especially with so many top-level Ninja's around, they would know a Rookie level disguise anywhere.

So, despite looking highly suspicious, he dawned black shades on, a travellers clothes and had a bandage wrapped around his hair and mouth.

The fact that he actually walked confidently to the gates, looking like a Ninja from another Village, it proved that he had nothing to hide and the guards had a much lower guard then if he tried to sneak in.

He walked straight passed them, he know there would be a couple of watcher's but nothing too serious at all.

The way he walked showed an alarming amount of knowledge about the Villages own structure, since he was born here.

People walking passed him either looked at him before minding their own business or just ignored him entirely.

He headed straight for the game store.

 _Curse, Village only promotions._ Shikadai thought.

Then he noticed a promotion for Kagemasa and had to stop himself from automatically walking into the store like a crazed fan.

Instead he walked calmly into the store, immediately locating the promotional iteam and dumped the money onto the cashier.

It was the most satisfying feeling in the world, going in and buying every variant of Kagemasa toy that was only available in the village, including the ultra rear special edition.

Those who watched, wondered if they were followed a kid around.

Where they following a rich man's son?

He then exited the store and instantly regretted buying all of them, because there was a person who had quickly followed after him and was currently following behind him.

A thief.

He needed to get the game and head straight for the gates, he didn't come here to cause a commotion.

He entered the game store where it felt like Christmas for him, until he realised, how many games in the store he actually owned for a good month or so ,that was now being advertised as newly released.

He found the promotion only isle and saw the game he owned but it had more then 30 more hours of new game play with a richer story line.

His mother would have certain disapproved and would be horrified by how much he was spending all in one day.

However, she would let him have one action figure and that was it.

He took one of the games and walked to the cashier and paid for the game, registering a new game pass.

He felt terrible knowing that he couldn't use his usual one because it had his real name on there.

All those point's, he no longer had access to, the very thought, felt like his heart was bleeding.

He soon walked out of the store, only to notice a certain trio lead by a certain blonde appeared on his right.

Boruto.

He hadn't seen him in a year and the guy hadn't changed at all!

And then Mitsuki snake in his sleeve, just had to cry from fear, when it sensed him with his tongue and alerted Mistuki to the pure danger right in front of him.

"Boruto. I'm going on ahead" Mistuki said, surprising the boy.

Then Mistuki practically jumped him.

And that was Shikadai cue to run as fast as he could away, away from the creepy blue haired teen.

Seeing him clearly run, the other two began to follow after him.

And seeing Team 7 chasing after a person who was covering more than half of his face, made other Ninja's curious and things got worse when he passed other Genin's as well and they joined in the chase.

For the first time in his life, he was the pure centre of attention and it wasn't a good thing.

He managed to rush to that the gate only to find that gatekeeper had closed it, not wanting him to escape.

Damn!

Shikadai tried to activate the marker he had on his body, but it seemed to be defective.

He was increase fast and his agility was amazing, it confirmed to everybody who was chasing him that he was no ordinary person.

However, speed and agility meant nothing if there were too many people all over the place, coming after you.

And then the Heroes of the last war saw what was happening and decided to join in as well.

It was then that Shikadai know he was absolutely screwed.

Why couldn't he get action figures and a video game in peace!?

What a drag!

He then jumped on the nearby roof top and attempted to get high enough to jump over the walls.

He was going to jump over to freedo-

 **He couldn't move.**

Shikadai, to his horror, found that he was trapped in none other than his father Jutsu.

"Who are you?" His father voice said, it was cold. "We can take your clothes off and find out, or you can tell us."

If so many people were chasing somebody and that person had more than half their face covered, then that person needed to be captured.

"What a drag" Shikadai said, speaking for the first time, the shock his voice made was huge. "Can't a Star shop in peace?"

He tried his best to move and began to move slowly, his father was shocked that control was slipping as Shikadai took off his bandages, revealing his long black hair, then he began to turn around, further shocking his old man and Genin teams and other Ninja's.

He put his hands up, he was expecting them all to be shocked and identify him as his TV persona.

However, it was him who was shocked in the end.

"S-Shikadai?" The voice came from none other than his own father!

"Shikadai."

He never thought that he would ever hear that name again from his own father being addressed to him.

"Hi, dad" He said, not bothering to hide it, his father face was commercial and so was everybody else's.

"So, when did you guy's realise I was alive?" He said.

 _His assumption was met with stunning silence._

And scene!

Next chapter, people ask him question's only Shikadai would know and he passes with flying colours before getting almost mauled by his fellow Genin who take their happiness out on him. His father decides to not question him just yet, before taking him home to see his mother. Review/fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Boruto.

Enjoy!

"S-Shikadai?" Denki Kaminarimon said.

"You haven't grown at all since the last time I saw you, Denki" Shikadai said, with his arms over his head in his usual fashion and putting the boy down.

"HOLD ON! HOW DO WE KNOW IT'S YOU!?" Iwabee said. "You could be an imposter for all we know!"

He had a good point.

"It's a drag but ask me anything" Shikadai said.

They all looked at each other.

Surprisingly it was Boruto who stepped up to the plate and said. "What do we use everyday to get to Town? And where do we sit?"

"That's easy" Shikadai said. "We sit on top of a Train. But on rear occasions we sit inside."

"You do what!?" Somebody said, for some reason both Shikadai and Boruto felt doom over their heads.

"Who did I fight with at the beginning of the Academy year and why?" Iwabee said.

Not even their teacher know what brought that fight on, you hade to be fiscally in the classroom to know.

One, wrong wording and it was over.

However, Shikadai was without fear and said. "At the beginning of the academy year? You fought against Boruto. And the fight was understandable. You and some of our classmates thought Baruto would not have work as hard as you, because he was the Hokage son. But Boruto showed you all that he wasn't going to rid-on his dad's fame, because he's an idiot."

"Hey!" Boruto said.

While the rest were all stunned.

"That's pretty spot on" Sumire said.

"What caused the incidents where so many people were sent to the hospital because of lack of Chakra?" Mitsuki said.

Even Shikadai did not know that it was the class president that caused it all.

"How am I supposed to know?" Shikadai said. "Suddenly the Class president is missing and a section of the village is closed off. Then suddenly you, Boruto and the class president come out of the sky and almost flatten me, Denki and Inojin"

Everybody involved had their eyes wide.

It was exactly as he said.

"What game did I teach you?" Shikamaru said.

"Shogi" Shadaki said, making the man smile. "Thanks, Tou-chan. It really came in handy when going up against Ryogi. Who would have thought that he would use a crowd of civilians as a decoy while the real plot was at the strange old man facility? If I didn't listen to my hunch, everybody would have escaped"

.

.

There was a long silence.

"So did I pass?" Shadaki said.

Everybody looked at each other.

Then they jumped him.

Ch 6: A Vampires taste bud's

"Oh, hell no" Shikadai said, unfortunately his father shadow kept him place, he had no way to defend himself against the crashing bodies of his former classmates.

He was being crushed and hugged everywhere, people were genuinely crying.

He didn't think his death would be so bad.

But right now, he wished he could do the miracle of wiggling his finger.

His father and some adults ninja just stood by and watched him suffer for five long minutes.

"Okay, everybody break it up" Shikamaru said, dispersing them and going to grab his son who seemed to have all life sucked out of him. "Me and my son need some alone time"

The man then disappeared by Leaves taking Shikadai with him, they reappeared in front of the Nara compound.

Then his dad did something shocking.

His dad **hugged** him.

Shikadai was stunned.

"Don't ever tell your mother, I just did that" His father said.

"H-Hai" He said, as he followed his dad to the door somewhat dazed.

His dad got the key's out and opened the door.

"I'm home" He said.

"Shikamaru, why are you so early..." Said, a women voice before she revealed herself to be none other than his mother.

When she saw him, her voice died.

"Hi, Kaa-san" Shikadai said, awkwardly.

Temari was stunned, her mind seemed to have shut down.

Was he?

She slowly turned to her husband who nodded, then tears began to form in her eyes.

Shikadai was then pulled him into a crushing hug, if it wasn't for his increased strength, his spine would be snapping from the shear force.

But he did feel uncomfortable though.

His mother finally stopped trying to crushed him five minutes later but she did not let him go, instead her hands immediately went to his face.

She touched every part of his body that she could, because she wanted to know if he wasn't just an illusion and he was truly right there in front of her.

And in return, he let her do it despite his face clearly saying he was hating it.

It made her laugh.

It was just like him.

"Come in. I'm sure, I can make you something nice" She said, still not letting go of him.

"What about me?" His father said.

His mother acted like she hadn't heard him at all, making the man depressed.

Each step that Shikadai took was a trip down memory lane.

It was like he had never been to that village before and the Vampire thing was just in his head.

He was lead to the kitchen, where his mother forced him to sit down and prepared his favourite snack for him.

However, when he took a bite, reality slapped him right in the face.

What used to be a delicious snack prepared with pure love from his mother, became like tasting charcoal in his mouth, just swallowing it took a lot out of him and when he did, he felt like he hadn't eaten at all.

The taste was so bad that it was impossible for him to hide such a strong reaction especially under the observant eyes of his father who was looking for anything not quite right about him.

"I-I'm really not that hungry" Shikadai said, he wanted to escape. "I had a big lunch before" he was outright lying but he couldn't say her lovingly, prepared, snack tasted like ash in his mouth.

"You're not hungry!? Who was it that spoiled you?" His mother said, mad, she did not appreciate having somebody stuff his stomach before she could get to it.

"Er... Some guy, you don't know" Shikadai said, he was a fast thinker just like his father. "I'll going to my room" then he escaped.

He walked out of the room and walked up the stairs to his bedroom, like he had done millions of times.

To his surprise his room had remained untouched.

He was starving.

He closed the door behind him and put down the storage scroll.

He know full well that he was being closely watched, he could draw the curtains but it wouldn't stop ninja's from looking in.

He bite his finger and unsealed the scroll with his blood, he wanted only one thing from it.

A burger.

To his shock, he only had two burgers left, that had been touched with blood.

He bit into it and he was instantly thankfully that the scroll could keep the burgers temperature read, it was like he was melting in goodness.

It was so much better than what he had earlier that the difference was shocking.

Damn.

Did that mean he couldn't eat anything properly without it touching blood?

Shikadai hoped that wasn't the case but when it was dinner time and his father came up to tell him, the man made no mention to the smell of fast food in the room, Shikadai was once again hit with reality.

There were so many dishes in front of him as he sat at the table and yet they all tasted like ash in his mouth, even the chicken that had been cooked to perfection had been reduced to soil.

In the end, he just played with his food, hoping it would get late enough, that both of his parents had to send him to bed.

"What's wrong?" His mother said, "You have barely touched your food"

"I-I'm not hungry" He said, getting up.

Then his stomach had to just growl, apparently not satisfied with the one bloody burger.

 _Shut up!_ He told his stomach as he walked back to his room with a growling stomach that was making its protest known to both his parents.

He had to eat the other burger to calm it down.

Now the rations he had, was getting worryingly small however, he was sure that he could keep himself under control.

He would never haunt in the Village he was born in.

However, his body wasn't happy with the low levels of blood it consumed but kept quiet for now and it allowed him to go bed.

However, once it realised that this would become a regular thing and it became aware of its purpose starvation, all hell would break loose.

"WAKE UP!" His mother yelled, banging a pot near his ear making him fall down.

He groaned, it had been a while since he had been woken up like that.

"I'm up" He said, getting up sleepily and walking to the bathroom.

However, when he got his brush, he was suddenly snapped to his senses when he heard the sound of his own toothbrush breaking.

The plastic, was actually cracking like it was concrete!

Too much strength!

He released it and stared at the almost snapped in half tooth brush and managed to brush with it.

He came out of the bath squeaky clean and his hair was done up, his desire for food was strong.

However, the breakfast that was usually so welcoming became something he dreaded within seconds of the first bite.

"Shikadai, no escaping. I must see you **eat** all of it" His mother suddenly said, her voice firm and scary. "You haven't really eaten since yesterday"

Of course, she noticed that he only took several bites before escaping, it was a mother worry that he wasn't getting enough food in him.

"Eh... Kaa-san. I'm fine" He said, trying to escape but she stood before him like a god.

Her face said.

 **Eat.**

And so, his spoon was raised to his mouth and he took a bite, under the eyes of his father.

His taste buds protested immediately, both his parents were stunned to see his face go several shades darker before he ran out in search of the toilet, soon they both heard the sound of puking.

Both of them understandably alarmed and began to walk in his direction.

They want to the toilet and saw him bent over the toilet seat and puking.

What did he eat to cause this!?

His mother quickly went to get a towel and some water, while his father patted him on the back in attempt to make him spew all it up until he felt better.

Shikadai finally stopped puking five minutes later and his mother handed him a towel to clean his face and then handed him some water.

This proved to be mistake.

The liquid that was supposed to give him like, almost killed him in his taste buds.

He was coughing up vomit and blood.

"Shikadai, if you were feeling sick, then you should have said something" His father said, even hadn't detected his son being sick.

However, what he didn't know was that every food in the house was inedible to his son right now.

"Shikadai, look at you. Your, not stepping outside today" His mother said, "I'm calling a doctor."

Wait.

Doctor!?

As in somebody who would make sure his heart was beating!?

"No!" He yelled, his answer, may have come too quick because they both looked at him in surprise. "I mean, I'm sure if I lie down for a bit, I'll get better. Please don't call the Doctor. I want you to take care of me"

His sentence warmed his mother heart while he inwardly cringed, his father was probably cringing as well, because of his sudden childishness.

"I swear, your just as stubborn as your father" His mother said, letting him off.

For now.

However, Shikadai was well aware that his own father was staring at him.

They both know that his last sentence was a bunch of BS.

"I-I'm going to go to my room." Shikadai said, walking passed his old man and going to his room, where he did indeed climb the steps and walk back to his room.

He climbed into his bed.

Once his body stopped protesting, he was faced with hunger, why did he feel like he had just throw up the burgers he had the previous day!?

Damn it!

"Are you going to tell me the real reason why you don't want the doctor to come?" Came the voice of his father, who startled him.

Shadaki was silent.

"Not going to tell me? Then, I'll tell your friends you're sick" His father said, who had suddenly become evil in his son's eyes.

They both know that they would all come over and make noise.

"Tou-chan, you don't have to do that" Shikadai said, sweating.

"Then, I'll call the Doctor" His father.

Damn it.

Shikadai was forced to stay silent.

 _The man know he had won._

And scene!

Next chapter, just as expected everybody he knows shows up, having being picked up by Boruto, unfortunately the lack of proper food and the amount of human being's in his room, was the worst thing for him. Review/fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Boruto.

Enjoy!

"Yo" Said, Iwabee said, who stood in his door way, behind was Metal Lee and Denki.

They all began to enter, only for Shikadai to find there was more was many more people behind them then he would have thought, coming into the room.

It was exactly what he feared would happen.

"Why are there so many of you!?" He said. "Shouldn't it be just Boruto!?"

Boruto gave a sheepish grin and said. "They kind of followed me in here"

"We heard that you were sick" Sarada said, before moving up her glasses and saying. "You don't look sick."

Well of course, he was fine now!

"Tell that to my mom who has to scrub the toilet because I was sick all over it" Shikadai said.

"That is such a waste" Chocho said, eating. "You should never waste food like that"

"So, this is your house?" Mitsuki said, being as creepy as ever, before asking. "Why are my snakes suddenly afraid of you?"

Silence.

"I'm not surprised that you keep snakes" Shikadai said, not exactly answering his question and Mitsuki know it to.

Ch 7: A sea of temptation

"Hey, Shikadai" Boruto said, "Look what I have.", he pulled out something that made his eyes go wide.

A Chinin vest!

"Did you steal that?" Shikadai said, making Boruto huff.

"I earned it. You are looking at a Chunin" Boruto boasted proudly. "I won the title, in the Chunin exams. My vest came today."

"And it's not just you" Sarada said. "Misuki and I, got promoted to Chunin as well."

Shikadai was stunned, but then he saw some unknown guy, with a shrunken face and said. "Who are you?"

Silence.

Well, this was awkward...

"Shikadai, this is Hiashi" Inojin said. "He took you place when we all thought you died."

"oh" Shikadai said, the atmosphere was extremely awkward, even the guy looked uncomfortable.

"N-Nice to meet you" Hiashi said, "I've heard many good things about you"

Silence.

"Well, it can't be helped" Shikadai said, "I'm passing the torch onto you."

"T-Thank you" Hiashi said, shocked that he accepted him just like that.

"Hey, Shikadai" Iwabee said, "What's in this scroll?"

He turned to see, his sealing scroll that he let rest on the wall.

"Want to see?" Shikadai said, as they all looked on in interest.

Somebody got the scroll for him and he bit his thumb and smeared blood on the scroll to unseal it and everybody stared at it in anticipation.

What could he have kept in it? They all wondered.

However, when the smoke cleared they were all shocked.

It was a chocolate bar.

"That's it!" Metal said.

Shikadai picked the chocolate up and unwrapped it, he began to eat it with a look of pure enjoyment.

To be honest, he felt like he was going crazy in here, so many delicious scents crammed in one place and he hadn't truly had a proper meal in two days.

"Is it really that good?" Boruto said, seeing the look of satisfaction on his face, what was the name of the chocolate bar?

"I have no idea" Shikadai said, and he was telling the truth, this bar was especially prepared for him, blood was coated in the middle.

No matter what, unless somebody eats it themselves, they would not know that he was even there.

Boruto wasn't the only one depressed.

"I was joking, about having just a chocolate bear in here" Shikadai said, getting the mood in the room up. "I also have consoles."

He did a hand sign and slammed his hands onto the roll and all eyes widened when his arms were filled with consoles!

"H-H-How?" Boruto said, staring.

"Secret" Shikadai said, with a smile. "Does anybody want to play?"

Everybody immediately took one, who wouldn't want to play, however Sarada had to be roped in, to take her own console.

For those who didn't own one, the other's, were more than happy to give them a quick tutorial.

Boruto eyes popped out of his head when he noticed that there was a game in the one he took and it happened to be a game, that had just come out recently.

He couldn't afford it because he had just blow his pocket money on another game.

And it wasn't just his, in fact some of the console had games in them.

Denki especially noticed this.

"This game isn't out yet" Inojin said, looking at the title of the game he was starring, it was supposed to come out next week.

"There are still some games in there?" Shikadai said, that's what he got for being too lazy to take them out. "I managed to get my hands on some games in advance"

In advance Indeed.

Those who had a game, were very quick to see Shikadai name, imputed into one of the slots for story mode and the number of hours he spent on the game was written proudly.

"Hey, what about us?" Chochoa said.

Shikadai made a hand sign and more newly released games came in his hand, the die-hard gamers gave him a look like he was god.

While the casual was wondering what was so special.

Pretty soon, they were all multiplying each other or playing their own individual game.

"I'm going to the toilet" Shikadai said, getting out of bed and walking out of the room, he walked to the nearest bathroom.

He closed the door behind him and turned on the tap on the sink.

Then he broke.

He finally let how being in a room with delicious smelling people was affecting him, as he splashed himself with water.

He tried to fill his mouth with water.

However, his taste buds rejected it

He was even thinking about eating the soap.

He had to calm his nerves.

 _Shikadai, got it together._ He thought.

He shouldn't be thinking about attacking his own friends and drinking their blood.

The sound of sink dipping due to strength, was loud enough that even the rooms near it could hear it.

Somebody came to check on Shikadai.

"Shikadai" Boruto voice said, through the door. "Are you okay?"

Shikadai beyond the door was not okay, he was trying frantically to find anything he could satisfy his body needs for a certain amount of human blood.

However, when he put a robber ducky in his mouth, that he used to own and his mother hadn't bothered to thrown out, the rubber duck was assaulted by dangers like teeth.

However, it held.

Shikadai felt his need to feed fading.

So, he was saved by a rubber ducky?

He walked to the door and opened it.

"I'm fine" He said.

"Are you sure?" Boruto said, "You look a bit pale"

Shikadai healthy complexation had gone paler.

"I just vomited a little bit" Shikadai said, lying. "Do you want to play video games with me?"

"….sure" Boruto said, Shikadai was acting a bit weird and he wondered if Shikadai should see a doctor.

They walked in the room and everybody immediately noticed how much paler Shikadai looked compared to when he walked out.

"Shikadai! Your face!" Metal said.

"It's fine" Shikadai said, "I was just a little sick in the bathroom. That's all"

However, they were all worried but decided to drop it, nobody notice Mitsuke sneak out and go to the bathroom to see the complete wreck Shikadai had made of It and the forcibly shrunken sink.

They all finally left, when it was getting dark and Shikadai was soon called to eat.

Both of his parents were stunned by how much paler their son looked.

"Shikadai. Are you sure you don't want a doctor to look at you?" His mother said, with concern in her voice.

"I'm fine" He said, he looked pale but he acted like nothing was wrong.

However inside, he was clearly not fine.

He had only become a Vampire a year ago, his body was not used to being depraved of so much blood so there was no immunity to such craving's.

His mother wondered if she should make porridge for him, while his father was already thinking about calling a doctor tomorrow morning.

The fact that he throw up food and was now a bit pale, meant that it may be nothing now but without treatment, it could be much worse.

Shikadai want to bed with some more chocolate from the scroll, his body was calm for now and his complexation slightly returning.

That night, Shikadai had a strange dream.

He dreamt that he was a beast, roaming through the darkness of Konoha, sticking to the shadow before grabbing anybody who got too close to them.

He sucked them until they were barely breathing before escaping.

When he woke up, he felt better than what he had, in what felt like a long time.

Due to his sickness, his mother let him sleep in, while a Doctor was dispatched to the house.

When the doctor came to his room, all three were stunned to find him playing on a console, looking perfectly healthy.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san. Who is that?" Shikadai said.

The Doctor could tell that he was healthy from first glance.

"I don't think I need to be here" The Doctor said, turning around and saying. "However, I will send you my bill" he then walked out.

All three were stunned before his mother engulfed him in a hug.

Her child was healthy once more, maybe it was a bug going around?

His father was relieved as well.

Then he was called from the Hokage.

"Sorry, I have to go to work" Shikamaru said, before walking out.

Several minutes later, he reached the building that had the Hokage office inside it.

His son was on his mind when he entered.

So many changes, but he know through his institution as a father that it was his son.

He entered the Hokage office and was stunned to see Sai and some Ninjas, while Naruto, the Hokage was staring at something with a look of horror.

Shikamaru was instantly alarmed.

"Shikamaru" Sai said.

"D-Do these bodies really look like this?" Naruto said, after staring for some time.

"A total of five people were found with dangerously low levels of blood" Sai informed, "All of the victims are currently in the hospital. They are unconscious and will be dispatched when they have normal amount of blood in their body is regained. Each of them has bite marks on necks that look like it came from a beast. Unfortunately, the victim's blood came out of the holes and covered up any trace of DNA on the neck. Their blood was also splattered everywhere the crime scene. We need to wait for one of them to wake up to get more details."

Shikamaru was horrified, what actually happened!?

People were being drained of blood?

Naruto handed the pictures to Shikamaru who was just as horrified as he was, he looked at the mummified looking people who were barely breathing, next to the pictures that they should look like.

Was a beast loose in the Village or was this the work of an actual person?

Stealing people's blood?

Nothing good could come from that!

"Have all Ninja's notified for anything or anybody suspicious" Naruto said, "I don't want this bigger than what it already is. Maybe next time whatever attacked these people would go for the kill, we must stop it before it happens. We need to keep the civilians safe, if mass panic broke out, who knows how many victims."

Shikamaru, looked back at the horrific pictures.

He didn't want whatever this is, but he would kill it before it reached his son.

However, the following night, the 'beast' struck again, no matter how many people watched, it proved to be ridiculously fast and night time seemed to be its playground.

Nearby people were horrified when they heard screaming from those who suddenly vanished right next to them.

The beast was nowhere to be found.

People were scared.

The Hokage had decided to step in personally to capture it.

"Shikadai, have you heard the rumour?" Boruto said, as they sat on the train.

"What romour?" Shikadai said, he had been feeling good for several days now.

Could he live without blood?

However, what Boruto said next, was like he was struck by lightning.

"There is something going around town. It's taking people's blood." Boruto said, before saying. "Help me catch it"

However, if he turned around, he would have seen Shikadai complete look of horror.

 _A vampire that survived with blood? The idea was laughable_

And scene!

Next chapter, Shikadai refuses to believe that the beast attacking people in the night was him and attempts to stay awake for several days. The attacks stop but it's taking a toll on his body. He is carless once, and somebody is attacked again. He goes to the Hospital and sees with his own eyes the harm he has done. Review/fav and follow


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Boruto.

Enjoy!

Something was attacking people in the night.

Out of the thousands in the village, the news's hit Shikadai the most.

In his mind, a terrible thought was blooming.

What if, he was the one who was attacking people at the night?

What if the dreams he had been having, weren't just dreams?

What if the reason why he suddenly got better was because he was feeding on people in his sleep?

Could his inner Vampire, was sick of the mediocre amount of blood and want crazy when he was unaware?

No.

He refused to attack anybody in this village.

He wished, there was no possibility but the Hokage had issued that nobody should be out on the streets passed 9.

This was very much real.

Well, if there was a small possibility that he was attacking people, then all he had to do was keep himself awake.

However, keeping awake was proving to be a difficult thing since he looked and sounded terrible from lack of sleep and food.

However, the attack did stop.

The beast did not show up on the streets and people were starting to wonder if it moved out of Village or it had hopefully died.

Meanwhile his parents weren't liking the bags under his eyes and his new cranky attitude.

He didn't explain to them why he had to stay awake so of course they were worried.

Eventually his own mother had to tie him to his bed, without blood his strength had taken a drastic drop.

"Stay here and sleep" She said, before walking out.

Damn.

He tried, to get out but he was weak.

He had to-

 **He fell alseep.**

#Hours later#

"Are you sure, we should be out here?" Said, one man who was drunk. "What about the beast?"

"Don't worry about the beast. The Hokage, probably killed it" Said, the other man, both of them wobbled down the street, they had no idea that was something was following them.

However, the moment that they both stepped into the shadows, all hell broke loose.

The beast jumped at the nearest person and the Ninja's around the village were suddenly alerted to screams.

However, when they got there, the beast had managed to drag and suck both of them dry, before fleeing.

However, the few days of being inactive, meant that they could set a trap for it.

Kyuubi Chakra was on it.

Ch 8: The identity of the beast.

Shikadai woke up, feeling refreshed, his bags were gone and he once again had a healthy complexation on him.

Wait.

Did he?

With his strength back, he easily tore through the robe around him and rushed out of his room, however he was in for a shock.

The Hokage was here!

"Shikadai.." His father said.

"Tou-san, what's going on?" He said, why was the Hokage here?

He did not know that Kurama was sensing the Chakra he left on him.

His father looked serious as hell.

Something did happen last night!

"Shikadai. Get dressed were going to the hospital" His father said.

"What?" He said, going to the hospital?

However, the look on his father face meant that he did not dare to disobey.

He went to the bathroom and made sure to clean himself up, he wore his usual clothes before coming down an hour later.

Then his father and the Hokage teleported him to the front of Konoha hospital.

They walked in and Shikadai felt like he was on death row.

Did they know it was him?

He entered the hospital and found nothing abnormal about the place.

"We're going to the special wing" The Hokage said, and he followed.

The first and last time he had been to the special wing was terrible.

They soon entered a restricted section and the scene Shikadai saw, left him without words.

Human being that looked like mummies were dressed in hospital clothes and strapped to a life monitor.

Some of them had woken up but were too weak to do anything.

Both his father and the Hokage watched his facial expression.

"You must have heard the rumors" His father said, "These are the people who were attacked by the beast. They were almost drained of blood but we have reason to believe that this may be caused by a human being. But we just don't know why"

 **This was why they had brought him, here.**

Since he hadn't actually killed anybody, he would just be put into isolation.

However, they wanted to know why he had done it.

Why did he suck the blood out of them?

"I don't know. I felt sick a lot of the time but when I wake up, I suddenly feel better" Shikadai said, shocking both of them, they didn't expect a sudden confession. "I've had terrible dreams of attacking people in the night and sucking their blood. So, they really weren't dreams after all"

"Shikadai..." His father said, something had happened to his child.

Luckily nobody died.

"Don't worry" Naruto said, "We'll help you through this and cure this. I'll make sure that the very best doctors are on your case-"

" **So that you can dissect me?** " Shikadai voice suddenly changed, startling the two men. "I know what goes on in those rooms. I've heard stories of the Snake Sennin."

Both of them were absolutely horrified.

"There's no way, we would hand you over to a person like that" Shikamaru said, over his dead body.

"But this can't be cured" Shikadai said, it sounded to them that he know what was going on, then he said. "They were right."

Only now, did he finally see that Vampires, no matter how much they tried, could never live like a human being.

Things like this happened or worse.

"No matter how hard I try. I can't live like a normal human being" Shikadai said, " I might even kill somebody one day. What was I even thinking, returning back to this Village? I just wanted to see my friends and family again. I thought I could go back but I can't. It was impossible after all."

It was the harsh reality that he had been shielded from living in that Village.

"Shikadai" His father said, suddenly spinning him around and looking at him with a serious look in his eyes. "If you need help, ask for help! Don't try handling it on your own, there are people here that are willing to help."

His words struck a chord with his son.

Apparently, Naruto had influenced him more then he thought.

Ask for help?

Could he really do that?

No.

His very existence, was a thing to hate.

They can lock him up and give him blood donations every day, but could they stop the leaking of such an existence?

Could they defend him if the whole village was after his head?

He didn't want to put them through that.

The solution was simple.

"I'm sorry Tou-san but I don't need help" Shikadai said, stunning his own old man and the Hokage, as he inched towards the window. "There is a place beyond the village that will accept me for who I am. That place has other's just like me. Tell Kaa-san, I'm sorry but maybe I'll come visit in the holidays?"

Then before neither of them could do anything, he ran at top speed.

Right out of the window.

His Ninja training kicking in, of course surrounding Ninja's who saw or heard him, went after him to investigate.

The Hokage ordered him to be captured alive.

Shikadai ran passed his former team mates.

"Eh. Was that Shikadai?" Chocho said, and then they saw the Ninja's following behind him.

They both looked at each other and ran after them.

What did Shikadai do!?

Suddenly Shikadai had to dodge some super stretchy hands.

"So, it really was you, Shikadai" Mitsuki said, both his team mates were struggling to catch up, why was Mitsuki running after Shikadai lately!?

Shikadai tried his very best to run, he would mow people down if he had to!

So with this determination, it was quiet the shock, when he started leaving trained ANBU in the dust.

Since when did he get so fast!

Shikamaru would have been proud if not for how serious this actually was.

However, the gates were once again ordered to be shut down, so he had no choice but to go to the roof top.

Let's try this again!

He slipped.

Damn!

He started to fall, he was afraid that he would be caught in a Jutsu.

However, he was half correct.

However, he wasn't caught by a Konoha Ninja at all.

"How come every time I see you. You're doing something interesting?" Said, a childlike voice, above him.

Itsuki!

And it wasn't just him, there was Kise as well!

They were on a giant fricken bird!

Everybody was stunned when a giant bird appeared out of where Shikadai, just fell.

Shikadai was spawned on the back, trying not to hurl.

Could the driving be anymore rough?

"Who are you?" Naruto said, appearing in front of everybody, ready to do battle.

"You don't need to know our names" Kise said, "Just know that we are blood Kin to this kid." Before saying very loudly directed at Shikadai. "This my bird AND HE BETTER NOT BE SICK ON IT!"

It had been quite some time since he used this!

"We are going to take Shikadai away to a very boring village" Itsuki said, "But with time, maybe in 200 years' time, when your all dead, he will come back"

His voice sounded innocent enough but what he was saying was terrifying.

What?

They were going to take Shikadai away?

And what for 200 years!?

They must be dreaming!

Shikamaru was mad, they dared to try and take his son in front of his very eyes?

All the Konoha elite had arrived and prepared to capture them both and interrogate them.

However, they underestimated their opponent.

Shikadara, was only a baby Vampire who had only been alive for a year.

However Kise and Itsuki were different entirely.

They both had outlived everybody they know and some other life spans.

Only a fool would believe that in their boredom, they didn't at least look up a Ninja book in all those years.

"Are you sure you want to attack us?" Kise said, surprising them. "It would strain the 'thin-air' relationship your village has with ours"

"Who cares" Kiba said, "Where taken you in"

"Wait" Shikamaru said, "What Village do you come from?"

However, the name they all heard next had them all frozen.

"The Village of Bloodfallen" Kise said.

And those not close to the top of the Konoha elite, couldn't understand the share widened expression the Hokage had.

The Village of Bloodfallen.

It had never been found and yet, there was pact between them.

Naruto learnt about it when he became Hokage, it was said that there were 10 extremely powerful individuals in that village.

Each member had crimson eyes, however, not a single one fought in a world war.

The fact that it could survive Four World Wars and still nobody had found the place, was a testament to pure strength.

Crimson eyes?

Just like Shikadai.

"The moment he was born, he was one of us" Kise said, making all eyes widen. "I might as well tell you that Shikadai heart stopped beating a long time ago"

Those who heard it was shocked.

What did they mean, Shikadai heart had stopped beating!?

Did that mean Shikadai was a moving corpse!?

Impossible.

"What did you put on him? That looks gross" Itsuki said, walking to Shikadai who was trying to hide and all eyes were wide from shock, when his hand went through him right into Shikadai body and he pulled out fiscal Chakra.

The Nine Tail Chakra and what was even more shocking was that he was complete unharmed despite touching powerful raw Chakra.

Even the Nine Tail was shocked.

"This look's interesting" Itsuki said, as the Chakra became violent and tried to burn him alive.

Shikadai looked rightfully creeped out,

Then the seemly boy did something further shocking.

He broke it.

Everybody watched with their own two eyes, when it snapped.

That was Kurama Chakra!

It wasn't supposed to break like glass!

"That's boring" Itsuki said, ignoring the stunners around him. "It couldn't handle my strength"

Shikadai was looking at the seemily young boy like he was a monster.

"Well, goodbye" Kise said, and the bird actually teleported before everybody eyes.

At least a thousand people saw what had happened and many could not believe it.

 _Shikadai of all peopl,e had somehow got the attention of the Village of Bloodfallen._

And scene!

Next chapter, research on the Village of Bloodfallen is underway and everybody is talking about it. Meanwhile Shikadai has given up on ever truly having a normal life and decides to stop thinking about his friends and family. Review/fav and follow!


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Baruto: Naruto the Next generation.

Enjoy!

Shikadai had been kidnapped.

The Identity of the creature that had been attacking people had become an S class secret due to the fact that his parents did not want him to be haunted down.

However what most were interested in were the people who kidnapped Shikadai.

The people who had red eyes just like the colour of Shikadai's own when they found him alive.

What was even more shocking was the simple display of power, from one the that looked even younger than Shikadai.

The Kyuubi Chakra was famous for being dangerous just by the touch and god help you if it got into your Chakra system, nobody was insane enough to touch it unless they were the Hokage.

But the person not only touched it but took it out of Shakadai's body, which was more than enough cause of alarm.

The Village of Bloodfallen.

A Village people just gloss over until now, was now at the forefront of Konoha highest mind's.

Even Orchomaru had searched for the village once in the past and couldn't find it, and the man was known for being a master at hiding his own village.

Through contacts from Wave, they found out that the show 'Kazeye' was actually filmed in the Village of Bloodfallen, meaning Shikadai was there before he showed up in Konoha.

So, there was actually a huge connection between Shikadai and that village but what his father wanted to know was how did his son, who has never been out of the village before, find the village that not even the best Hunter nin could find?

Why does his son have red eyes?

Why was his son attacking people in the night?

Shikamaru had been reviewing footage of his son for days, replying any odd moments.

At first, he thought that Shikadai couldn't eat but how do you explain the food he had eaten from that scroll?

Shikadai hadn't been sleeping and the attacks stopped.

Could the reason be, his suspected that he was attacking people in his sleep and was trying to protect people by staying awake?

Now that he thought about it, the attacks did stop when Shikadai forced himself awake.

He saw Shikadai splash himself with ice cold water numerous times.

A DNA from Shikadai pillow revealed, he really was his son.

On the night the attacks resumed, Shikamaru later found out that his wife had actually strapped Shikadai to his bed, forcing him to sleep.

So Shikadai really was trying to protect everybody in the village.

To think his own son, had such a burden on him...

He honestily did not know why his son did tell him and when he found out, he refused his help.

Shikamaru wanted to know just who had done this to his own son.

Was it somebody in the Village of Bloodfallen?

Ch 9: Shikadai decided to train, Vampire style.

"How is the kid?" Senpai said, sitting down.

"The Kid's been pretty quiet since we got back" Kise said, "He caused such a ruckus in that village that even the Hokage was there when we picked him up. The kid was stupid enough to survive on rations when his body need's so much more. You know how young he is, if you aren't even chained up or something, his body will find the food no matter what he thinks."

They had all seen that beast with multiple eyes and mouth's many times, it was powerful if you have the experience enough to be conscious and be able to control it.

This beast showed up especially when one of them tries to kill themselves by starvation, it was up to the surrounding Vampires have to use Seals, to make sure the beast can't go anywhere.

"So that's what happened." Senpai said, "The kid's eyes were different then before. He's a smart kid so the experience must have truly made him realise that no matter, how much you want to be a human being, is just not possible. He may be depressed know but he'll get over it with time. Human, emotions and feelings dilute with time."

It seemed like she was speaking from her own experience.

#Shikadai room#

Shikadai sat on a large bed reading Manga.

He had been quiet for a while now because he was thinking.

Now he know that starving himself just to live under the delusion of being human, was going to backfire horribly on him.

Because of his selfishness he had sent several people to the hospital because of dangerously low levels of blood.

Now, he couldn't even go back.

Even for a visit, it would be easy getting into the Village but getting out would be impossible.

They would easily capture him and focus him to go the interrogation room.

His parents would have a doctor examine him fully and he would spend his day's locked in a room being watched and fed Hospital blood.

 **He had to stay away.**

However, in this Village he was free.

Everybody know what he was and there was no hatred towards him, there was no need for him to act like everybody else.

There was an abundance of food that he could eat.

The inner Vampire in him was satisfied and loving the environment, it was pleading for him to never go back to that terrible place where he was forced to eat terrible food and starve.

But more important Shikadai realised how weak he was.

If it wasn't for his speed, then he would have never gotten as far as he did in the Village.

Out of the whole family of Vampires, he was pathetically weak.

Even when he was Human, he wasn't really confrontational, that honour went to Chocho.

He needed to be able to hold his own if he ever got into a close-range fight or he would be too scared to step out of this Village.

Suddenly a white haired girl with red eyes walked passed his room.

A family member.

"U-Um, excuse me." He said, realising that he didn't know her name at all.

She looked startled.

"I-I was just going out" She said, he was surprised, everybody he had met so far was confident and held themselves a certain way.

However, despite her weak looks and attitude, she was still a family member.

"PLEASE TEACH ME HOW TO BE STRONG!" Shikidai said, bowing his head low, he know he couldn't judge a book by its cover.

His sudden outburst surprised her.

"Please. I want to be strong enough to be able to step out of this village without being protected." Shikidai said, he realised that going out of the village on his own was foolish. He did not have the Leaf Village or his parents to protect him. "I am decent, fighting from a distance, while somebody else takes the front. But it's not enough at all. I need to be able to protect myself if I ever go one on one"

The little girl stared at him.

He honestly wanted to change.

His fighting style was too similar to his father and that was his greatest weakness.

"Okay" The little girl said, surprising him. "M-Meet me at Training ground 2."

Then she disappeared.

"Eh?" Shikidai said, where the hell was that?

Eventually he just asked a nearby servant where it was and they were more than happy to show him where Training ground 2 was.

It was the first time that he had seen anything Ninja related other then the Ninja's themselves, the training ground was near the Ninja academia.

The students and teachers stared when they saw him, pass.

The white-haired girl was sitting on a bench waiting for him to arrive, she immediately smelled him coming and got up.

"N-Nice to meet you. My name is Misao Maruya and I am the oldest in the family" She said.

Making Shikadai blink before yelling. "EH!?"

She was the oldest!?

How strong was she!?

"A-Attack me" She said.

Seriously!?

Was this too fast!?

Out of habit, Shikadai mind went a 100 miles per hour as he thought about, where was the safety place to attack.

"Attack me." She said, tired of waiting, before she seemed to transform into a different person. " **Or I will** "

Suddenly a crazy amount of Killing intent burst out from her.

The Killing intent so intense that it activated Shikadai survival instincts.

He did not even know when he attacked, but he know if he didn't, he would die from shock.

However, the punch only met thin air, Shikadai throw another punch and she easily avoided it.

However, when she did, he immediately went for her leg's.

This proved to a big mistake, because it felt like his legs were being slamming into concrete.

"Your very weak" She said, stating the obvious. "The issue with you is, you fight like a human being"

"Huh?" Shikadai said.

"You know that your body is different and yet you don't truly, know how." She said, "You've never explored what your body can do, have you?"

Her question surprised him because it was true, other than running, he had no idea what he could do.

He didn't know how far he could trace a person by their scent or how much he could carry.

He did not know the power behind each of his punch's, if he put all the strength into it.

"First you need to find that out so your mind can replace its old image of your body" She said, "My other issue with you is, your punches and kicks have no bite to them. There is no emotion behind them. It like you're just following a textbook. There is no conviction in them, to make it carry weight. It's just plain lazy."

Lazy.

That was the perfect word to describe him.

It was his greatest weakness, his lack of caring.

Sure, before he died, he cared about somebody and developed strong emotions to save that person at all cost.

However, that mind set wasn't permanent.

His punch no longer had the spark in it.

"Maybe it's your nature or the fact that you grew up in a time of peace" She said, "If you grow up in my time. Throwing a punch like that would have got you killed. To sharpen them you will need to be put yourself in a life and death situation for best results."

"What?" Shikadai said, immediately alarmed, what did she mean by life and death situation!?

However, she moved on.

"When you fight like a Vampire you aim is to dominate at every turn." She said, "A Vampire is supposed to be dominating human being's no matter how strong they all. You should also be strong enough to have their life in your hands. You should inspire fear into a human being. They are nothing but food."

It was a Vampire ideology that was formed after lots of years.

Shikadai was scared.

He still thought about human being's as friends and not just food.

"You" She suddenly said turning the man in a butler uniform that had brought him here.

"Yes, Mistress?" The man said.

"Come here" She said.

The man looked happy to be ordered and immediately rushed to them.

"Turn to him" She said.

The man turned to Shikadai, suddenly he felt something sharp pressed to his neck.

However, the man did not display fear instead it was pure excitement.

Was one of his god's going to drink from him?

He really was from this Village.

Misao hands seemed to be as sharp as a knife as she pressed it against his neck and in a quick movement, there was a clean cut, not deep enough to put his life in danger but have blood pour out.

His neck was dripping with blood and soon after, soft lips touched the cut and began to suck.

Shikadai couldn't look away.

The man face began to turn pale but there was happiness on his face.

"He is food. There is no reason to care beyond that" She said, drawing away and licking her lips. "Very good. The diet of a civilian here, makes the quality of blood much richer than other villages."

She then noticed that Shikadai wasn't really paying attention and was looking at the blood still dripping from the man's neck.

"Go to him." She ordered the man, the man looked happy that he had another chance to be fed on.

The man now how rear it was to be fed on and how many people wished they were him.

Shikadai felt his throat go dry as the smell of blood draw closer and the man bent to his level.

"Master, please drink from me. I am your food" He said.

The smell assaulted his nose and mind and Shikadai lost all self-control.

Before he know it, he drank from the man, even when the man no longer had the strength to stand and was tip toing the line of unconsciousness, he still drank.

He finally draw out when felt full.

And the man lost consciousness with a happy smile.

"Engrave the taste of blood into your mind" She said, "Remember that craving whenever you see a human being. Now, let us begin your training"

And then Shikadai was shocked when her hand suddenly went through his leg and pulled out something that was round and a glowing.

He didn't know what it was but his instincts were telling him that it was important.

"There are two ways to kill a Vampire" She said, holding it. "Through starvation or by shattering their core" then she squeezed it lightly.

Pain.

Lots and lots of Pain.

Shikadai felt like his body was on fire, as the worse pain he had could ever imagine assaulted him.

It was so much that he couldn't stand and dropped to his knees.

"For every Vampire, each core is manifested in a different place" She said, "And with experience you'll be able to take your core out of your body and hide it somewhere safe, meaning no matter what happens to your body, you will always be alive unless somebody finds that core. As long as nobody knows about your core, you are truly immortal to them."

Shikadai was panting.

"However, for a young Vampire like you, your core is new and therefore cannot last long being separated from your body. Eventually it will disintegrate." She said, making his eyes widen and to further hammer it in, the colour of the core suddenly dimmed. "So, here's your first test. You will have to come at me like you want to kill me, exactly how a Vampire would within 2 hours."

Making Shikadai eyes go wide with shock.

"If you can't do that" She said, with a maddening smile.

" **You will die**."

And scene!

Next chapter, Shikadai learns how truly frightening a vampire with years of experience can be and he is put into a life or death situation. For the first time, he has to step out of his pampered life style and forget everything he knows to survive. Review/fav and follow!


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Baruto.

Enjoy!

Where was her child!

Temari Nara practically tortured her husband for hours.

She didn't even manage to get home before she heard from some people that her child had been kidnapped by a bunch of red eyes people.

Temari thought her whole world had collapsed when Shikadai suddenly died of a heart attack.

However, she didn't believe it at first.

Yes, her child, sadly, had his father's personality but he was in top form.

She made sure to force him to eat even if he was too lazy too, she would make sure he had a balance diet.

So, it was a shock to find out that he had died from something like that.

She broke down crying when she saw her child's body and he refused to show any signs of life.

Even for a lazy person at least she could always see that he was breathing.

Temari then forced the whole story from her husband out about what went on in the final hours of his life.

A part of her blamed the kid Ryoga for what happened to her son, knowing it was wrong to do so.

They soon buried her son.

After that, she was practically a ghost in the house, even after his burial she would often find herself back in Shikadai room or making enough food for three people.

Not even a visit from her brothers could cheer her up.

So, imagine her surprise when her husband managed to convince her to come and watch the Chunnin Exams, knowing full well that Shikadai would have participated as well if he was alive.

The exams were going well, but when it was time for a break and the adverts came on...

It was like the world had opened up to her.

Temari would know her own child's voice in her sleep and when it blasted from the speakers, she felt her mourning heart leap with joy.

The person who appeared on the screen was the spitting image of her child except for the red eyes, however he sounded exactly on point.

Could it be?

However, her husband told her that she shouldn't have any hopes, for anything and even seemed angry that somebody would choose to look like their child.

But it didn't stop her from requesting a copy of the advert for countless re-watching in secret.

The T.V show aired and she only had eyes for the boy who looked and sounded like her son, watching him with a mother's institution.

He may be acting but the expressions he had some times were dead on.

With each episode, the more convinced she was.

It got to point that she had busted into her husband's office and dragged him to the graveyard they buried their son at, despite the man's 'protest's'.

A part of her was scared that Shikadai really was dead and she was disrespecting her child grave while another part told her, to take a chance.

She wanted true hope.

 **The casket was empty.**

Her child body wasn't there.

Her instincts as a mother had been right!

Shikadai was out there, alive and well!

And several high-end Ninja's had to stop her from going out of the village and disappearing to who know's where to look for her child.

There was a watch on her 24-7 just to make sure she didn't disappear.

It was driving her insane.

And then her child actually showed up.

Her child stood before her in the flesh and blood with red eyes and there were so many emotions going through her mind but in that moment all she wanted to do was touch him.

Make sure he was really there.

However, her joy didn't really last long.

Shikadai may have survived but he was different.

She was sure her son wasn't aware of it, but every move he made had a certain grace to it that wasn't there before.

It wasn't the grace of the ANBU but the grace of a predator.

She had studied her son's face enough to know when he was lying and whenever she put food in front of him, he would look sick.

Her assumptions proved correct when she forced him to eat and he was soon rushing to the toilet to hurl.

Something had happened to her child's body.

His fiscal health took a complete nose dive.

Like a fish that had been taken out of water.

She couldn't wait until he felt comfortable enough to tell her what was making him sick because she got the uncomfortable feeling that if he didn't get help, she would be burying him for the second time.

She wanted a doctor to look at him, mostly to find some way to help him.

However, her son was quick to escape at the mention of the doctor.

She wanted to raise an eyebrow when he suddenly had a change in personality.

There was something Shikadai did not want her to know and she felt said that her own son could not tell her.

Eventually her worry got too much and a doctor was called with her husbands 'help', so imagine their surprise when they found their son, completely healthy.

And his healthy streak continued.

But he was still not eating anything, however rumors started to circulate that something was attacking the villagers and sucking blood from them.

In that moment, she wondered why she was thinking of Shikadai improved health.

She shrugged it off as her being happy that her child didn't look like he was dying anymore.

However, her happiness did not last long.

Shikadai decided that he shouldn't sleep.

So now he wasn't eating and sleeping.

After a few days, he looked like a ghost.

No matter how many times she nagged him, he just wondered around at night trying so hard to stay awake.

However, the final straw was when he was too weak to even stand properly anymore.

He collapsed in the middle of the living room.

As a mother it was her duty to strap him down to his bed and force him to sleep.

The monster showed up again but this time the Hokage could track it.

She had to breathe a sigh of relief, now the village was safe for her child.

And then Shikadai disappeared again.

She really needed to put a tracker on her child.

She heard Shikadai had ran to the gates, apparently faster than any trained ANBU.

She would have been proud if not for the fact, he was kidnapped.

So now she was here.

Nobody dared to say anything when Temari walked into her husband's office, knocked him unconscious and then dragged him back to the house.

Several hours later, Shikamaru had sung an S Class secret to his wife.

From the look on her face, he was scared that she would kill him.

He didn't know that his son was also facing a life and death situation at the hands of a scary female.

Like they say.

Like father like son.

Ch 10: Push to the brink.

Shikadai could feel that she was telling the truth and that's what scared him.

Did he really have two hours until his core vanished?

A small crack appeared it and his fear got worse.

 _No. Calm down and think this through._ Shikadai thought.

"I said if you don't come at me with an intent to kill. You will die" Said, a voice right behind him, sending shivers down his spine.

He looked back but there was nobody there.

He at Miaso to find out she was there with a smile on her face, however something was wrong with the picture.

It took him a second to figure out what it was.

The man that was unconscious on the floor had disappeared.

She had taken him and if she had taken him, then it was unlike that she had been behind him.

Then Miaso attacked.

Shikadai eyes were wide as saucers as Miaso used his own core to try and hit him.

He tried his best to dodge but she was so unbelievable fast, much faster than his own mother when they sparred and that terrified him.

More than a few jabs got him and each time his core collided with his body, he could feel it trying to come home but Miaso wouldn't allow it.

More cracks started appearing and Miaso would not let him think, as she attacked him again and again.

Each blow was aimed at places that were guaranteed to take a seasoned Ninja down in one hit.

It was so overpowering and to make matter worse, Shikadai was positive that this wasn't her true strength at all and she was limiting herself because of him.

"Old habits are to break, huh?" Miaso said, "If we met on a battlefield, I would have enjoyed having you be the first one to die."

 **Shikadai was terrified.**

He had built no immunity to having somebody come at him with an endless amount of killing intent that would make a person go insane.

She made his fight with Ryoga look like a child.

His limbs were freezing up from the fear and he was forced to abandon any long logical thinking to short sentences.

He tried to put some distance between from them but she stuck to him like glue.

Every punch and kick he throw, were stopped effortless, the overpowering nature of it, would break any Ninja's spirit.

This was a Vampire.

A true Vampire.

A thing that no Human should offend.

And there was more than one.

He had to become this.

Shikadai ran.

He thought there was no shame running, only for Miaso to give him a good knocked on the head, never had his body sunk so low that only his head was above ground.

Then she started to merciless kick gravel at his face.

"*cough cough*" He tried getting the gravel out of his lung's but more just kept coming.

"This won't kill you but what are you going to do about your core?" Miaso said, slightly insane. 'It's doesn't look too good."

She stopped kicking for his eyes to look at core, that was starting to crack down the middle, with all the crack's showing up, it would soon collapse on itself and become shards.

Shikadai did not want to know the next step.

"You are a Vampire." Miaso said, kicking him in the head. "Not a Human being. Abandon everything that was taught to you by humans and come at me with the intent to kill" she pulled him out of the ground, he was a bloody mess but he was still alive.

Then Miaso started to squeeze his core, speeding the process up and it broke into shards.

When Shikadai saw this, something in him just snapped.

Maybe it was a defense mechanism that was activated with the core in such a dear state or it was his bloodline as a fighter calling out.

All he know was that he was going to die.

His spirit to survive roared and he lunged at her, seemly gone mad.

Miaso wasn't expecting it so the attack was successful.

" **Give it back!** " He growled.

The killing intent he emitted was that befitting of a Vampire.

If a regular human could see what she saw, they would flee for their lives.

Shikadai seemed to have forgotten the core pieces in her hand's as he focused all his attention on trying to kill her.

Each punch was meant to end a life.

If his friends and family could see him now, he would be forcible restrained.

The killing intent did not fit somebody who had lived a comfortable life until now.

Miaso had seen countless human beings in their life time, they would either run or fight when she made her intentions clear.

Shikadai was not expecting a sharp hand to go through his neck and all the strength in his body disappeared along with the last bit of consciousness he had.

Miaso instantly got up in one full swoop and caught him when he was falling.

And before the pieces turned to dust, she merged them back into his body.

Miaso came back to her sense.

"EHHHHH! I-I OVER DID IT!" She said, there was just so much blood that she wouldn't have known the thing in her arms was a person.

 _However, he had succeeded in getting his core back._

And scene!

Next chapter, Shikadai wakes up and learns that he was actually asleep for 2 years. Meanwhile, Baruto who is out with friends gets a call from an unknown number. Review/fav and follow!


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Baruto.

Enjoy!

The first thing Shikadai felt was an overwhelming tiredness.

He honestly did not want to open his eyes, but he had to find out if he was alive or not.

He just happened to have picked the absolute worst teacher for him and she scared him even in his unconscious state.

However, he had the courage to open his eyes and saw a posh ceiling with lights.

"M-Master Shikadai!' Said a women's voice, he managed to turn his head to see the woman, he had first drank blood from, but she seemed to have aged quiet a bite.

"Thank goodness, your awake" She said, "Would you like me to inform the other members of the family, that are here?"

We'll now he knows that he wasn't dead.

How long was he out?

Shikadai looked down at himself and found out he wasn't in his usual clothes but in high quality silk PJ's.

"No need" Said a voice that started both of them, soon a familiar red-headed man walked in.

"M-Master Kise" She said, bowing.

"You can leave now" Kise said, his hair was tied in a pony tail.

"Yes, sir" She said, walking passed.

The door closed behind her.

"Kid, you must have lost it. You actually picked Miaso to train you." Kise said, "Out of everybody, she is the most unstable out of all of us!"

"Well, how could have known that, when it was the first time I saw her?" Shikadai said, he had learnt his lesson, if he met Miaso again, he would try everything he could to make sure he goes unnoticed.

"True" Kise said. "If you needed a Trainer you could have asked me but I wouldn't have gotten you to fight like a Vampire so fast."

"...You were watching?" Shikadai said.

"The whole family was" Kise said, shocking him. "It's not every day that Miaso, the oldest of the Family comes home. The last time she came home was 50 years ago. Usually she is timid but you just had to trigger the monster in her."

And Shikidai showed visible fear, at the thought of 'that'.

"You were lucky kid. She didn't kill you and actually wanted to teach you." Kise said, "However her method was the worst. She really did a number on your core. Any longer and you would have truly died and we would be waiting for your replacement."

"How long was I out?" Shikadai said.

"Two years" Kise said.

Silence.

"Eh?" Shikidai said, he could have sworn he had just heard '2 years'.

Kise repeated it again. "You were out for 2 years."

Shikiadai eyed widened in horror.

HE WAS WHAT!?

"You were forced into Hibernation while your core was fixing itself." Kise said, "I'm honestly surprised that you woke up so quickly. I would have expected you to be asleep for at least another 30 years. But then again it was just shattered and all the pieces were put right back into you"

Shikadai was still shocked.

He had been actually slept for 2 years.

Everybody he know had advanced without him.

Ch 11: Proposal

"Can I burrow somebodies cell phone?" Shikadai said out random, unfortunately his phone hadn't been taken with him.

Everybody near him froze when they heard him before rushing to take out their own.

It would be an honour to have one of their god's use their cell phone.

"Ur...thanks?" Shikadai said, seeing the handful of cell phones and picking a red one.

Then Shikadai searched his memory of a certain number, he was surprised to find out that everything he had learnt since the day he was born, was easy to pop up.

Another Vampire ability?

He started to dial a certain number, the phone took 3 minutes to connect.

This was because the cell phone tower was making sure it couldn't be tracked.

In an age where any cell phone can be tracked, which included even down to the Hidden Village, the village had to take extra precautions.

#Village of Konoha#

It been 2 years since anybody had seen Shikadai.

Not even those who Find People for a living could find him.

Nobody know if he was dead or alive and everybody was advised to keep any eye out.

A lot had happened in two years and the boys especially were starting to go through Puberty with higher voices and no longer lean statures.

14-year-old, Boruto Namikaze was out with his friends when his phone started ringing and he found out it was from an unknown number.

"That's weird?" He said.

"What, is?" Sarada said.

"It's says that the person calling is from an unknown number but I never give out my information unless it's to friends" Boruto said, wondering if he should answer it.

He decided to cancel it.

However, a second later it started to ring again.

He put it down.

It started to ring again.

"That's one persistent person" Chochou said, "Maybe it somebody who wants to sell you food?"

Boruto decided to block the number.

And it stopped ringing for 20 minutes.

However, the person on the other side was not deterred and simply got another phone.

His phone began to ring once again.

This time, Boruto did finally answer it and he put it on speaker phone and yelled. "Look I don't know who the hell you are, but stop calling!"

However, he didn't expect the outburst from the other end.

"THAT'S MY LINE BAKA! HOW DARE YOU TREAT YOUR FRIEND WHO YOU HAVEN'T SEEN OR HEARD FROM IN TWO YEARS, LIKE THIS!"

Shock.

Silence.

"Damn it. Your such a drag to contact" The voice said.

Everybody eyes slowly widened.

They could recognise that voice anywhere.

"S-Shikadai?" Boruto said.

"Who else has this number, Baka!?" The voice said on the other end. "I would have called you sooner but I did something stupid and I didn't have my phone with me."

"Wait. How do we know it's really you?" Metal Lee said.

"Wait. Metal!? Your there are well? I almost didn't recognise you with your high-pitched voice" Shakadai said, grinning as he imagined the teen blushing.

And the teen was blushing.

"But seriously the director for Kazeye keeps calling me to return back for season 2 as Sandi. It would be a drag to get in front of a camera again." Shikadai said, stunning them.

Not many people know that Sandai was actually Shikadai.

"Is Mitsuki also there?" Said, the voice through the phone, stunning them further. "I can feel his creepy gaze through the connection. I assume you didn't tell Boruto and the other's why I ran, right?"

Everybody was confused but Mitsuki.

Wasn't he kidnapped?

However, Mitsuki just smiled and said nothing.

"Well, Boruto. I was wondering if you can give this phone to my parents" Said, the voice.

"Huh?" Boruto said, "Why carnt you call them?"

"I'm calling outside the village so it would be tracked. The people around me like privacy" Shikadai said, knowing he sounded suspicious as hell.

And he did.

"Boruto, just find my parents. I don't even know how long I can use this phone for." Shikadai said, although the person was extremely happy for him to touch it.

"Fine" Boruto said, it wasn't like the person on the other side was asking for Village secrets or anything.

Then he got up and said goodbye to his friends before heading the Hokage office, since it was the closest.

Shikadai Dad was bound to be in Hokage office.

"I'll call back in Half an hour" The voice through the phone said.

Then the phone hanged up, it was probably due to preserving battery life that he switched off the phone.

Boruto found his father in a pile of paper work.

"B-Boruto. What bring' you here?" Naruto said, he was so deep in paper work that he barely had any breathing space.

"Dad. Do you know where Uncle Shikamaru is?" Boruto said, they were pretty much cool with each other now.

"Shikamaru?" Naruto said, it was odd that his son was looking for the man personally. "I've sent him home, he's been overworked lately"

Yes, over worked with find his son even after 2 years, he needed to rest.

"So, I have to go Shikadai house?" Boruto said, but it was so far...

But if this really was Shikadai...

He then walked out before his father could ask him why he wanted to go there.

It turns out half an hour was more than enough time to go to Shikadai house and ring the doorbell.

"Coming" Said, the voice of Shikadai mother.

Shikadai mother was very surprised to see him when she opened the door.

At first, she had been shocked to learn that it was Shikadai who had been attacked people and drain them of blood.

What mother wouldn't be?

However, with time, it numbed the shock and all she wanted to do, right now was hear his voice.

"Boruto? What are you doing here? Is this a message from your father?" She said.

Then the phone started ringing.

"Aunt Tomura, is Uncle Shikamaru with you?" Boruto said, much to her and her husband who was listening confusion.

"Why?" She said.

"Somebody wants to speak to both of you" He said, before giving his phone to a very confused women and leaving.

"Boruto, wait!" She said, what was going on?

However, the boy was gone.

She looked at the ringing phone in her hand and then closed the door and walked to the living where her husband was before answering the call.

"Hello?" She said.

"Kaa-san..." Said a voice, that had her in tears.

"S-Shikadai?" She said.

Her husband was immediately up at the mere mention of the word.

"Is Tou-chan, also there? Can you put me on loud speaker?" Said, the voice she was convinced was her son.

She did just that.

"W-Well, I don't really know what to say, apparently it's been 2 years" Shikadai said, he felt bad for not given them a bit of closure with what happened, he was pretty sure they thought he had been kidnapped.

" Shikadai, are you alright!?" His mother said, "Are you being fed well? Do you have a nice place to rest?"

"Kaa-san, calm down. I'm fine" Shikadai said, god she was such a mother hen.

And then Shikadai got serious and said. "Tou-san, you told her didn't you? You told her that I was the one who caused all the incidents?"

As soon as he said that, there was a long and uncomfortable silence.

"Shikadai, come home" His father said, "I'm sure that the Village can find a cure for you"

"Tou-san, I know you mean well but I'll rather not be in a Village where I am a danger to everybody around me" Shikadai said. "I'm with people who are just like me."

"But what about the people in the village who care about you?" His mother said, "What about me? Your father? Should you at least try"

"Kaa-san...I tried." Shikadai said. "And I attacked innocent people. What if I attacked you in your sleep or Tou-san?"

"No offense son, but I can more then take you" His father said. "And so, can your mother'

However, Shikadai shook his head.

For how long could they take him?

The more he ages as a Vampire, the powerful he gets.

A Vampires whole existence was to suppress Human beings no matter how strong they were.

It was terrifying when he realised one day he would grow even stronger then the Hero's that took part in the Fourth World War.

His parents better pray that they don't live long enough to experience it and he was starving himself.

"Tou-san. Kaa-san. I'm staying right where I am" Shikadai said, his voice was firm.

"And where exactly are you?" His mother said.

There was a long silence from him.

"Are you in the Village of Bloodfallen?" his father said, shocking him. "How do you know the people around you have good intentions? The village you're in, hasn't been found yet, so we have no idea what the people there are like."

It was true.

They wouldn't stop trying to find him, until they see him face to face.

He had to tell them both properly at face value that he wasn't returning and there was nothing they could do about it.

However, they both did not expect the suddenly.

"Wait, one moment"

Then feet walking away was heard and a creaking door opened.

None of them could hear the conversation but he was suddenly back, but with a shocking offer.

"Tou-san. Kaa-san. Would you like to visit the Village of Bloodfallen?"

Both of them were stunned.

And scene!

Next chapter, it turns out it wasn't just them who were invited but all the important people from each respected hidden village. Even Shikadai old classmates are given an invite. However, there are obvious issue from people who wish to locate the Village and his parents are left stunned by the super respect from people they had never met before. Review/fav and follow!


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Boruto.

Enjoy!

Shikadai had asked a shocking question.

Did they want to come to the Village of Bloodfallen?

However, they were both further shocked to learn that the Hokage had gotten an invite in the mail soon after, however the visit was for diplomatic reasons.

Even Shikadai old classmates had fancy invites arriving at their doorstep to apparently come to the Village that nobody could find.

However, it wasn't just the Leaf but every major hidden village was being called, even the Daimyo of each country were suddenly getting invited.

Even Sasuke Uchiha was invited, confusing the man since nobody was supposed to know where he was except for Naruto.

It was clear to them all what the Village was doing.

It wanted to show off to the whole world what it could do.

However, even though they exported thing's into the village nobody had truly thought about what the Village could offer because very few people could get in.

So, this was a wonderful opportunity to look into this Unknown Village.

So that if it was going to attack, everybody would know exactly what was attacking them.

Of course, Shikadai parents didn't refuse the invite neither did the Hokage, however, they had to have a stand since the Hokage would be away.

And of course, none of the kid's invited were allowed to go by their own to some unknown village, their Sensei went with them no matter the protests.

However, there were those who thought it was a trap and didn't go or planned to put a trace on themselves so that they could find and locate the Village for later spying.

However, the Village hadn't stayed hidden due to luck.

As the world evolved, they too had to evolve as well.

Ch 12: The Advanced Village

It was 5 in the morning when everybody showed up in front of their respected hidden villages, many looked around surprised to find out who else was Invited and accepted.

Many were shocked to see the Hokage of each Village, present.

People wondered how they would get to the Village if nobody was here.

Would they run there or would it be by seal?

Either way it would be interesting.

Suddenly at least 20 people suddenly materialised in front of them all, making them all take a bit of a step back.

The advanced Ninja's were stunned to find out there was no Chakra used when they appeared.

Each person that appeared looked ethnic in nature and tough, on them was a red headband that had leaves falling on a metal plate.

Even the chick's looked scary.

"Hello, everybody" Said, a white-haired man with darkish skin, for some reason he had two head bands across his hair and a stalk in his mouth. "My name is Denmo and I'm going to be your travel guide."

He only got silence.

The rest laughed.

"We'll that could have gone better" Said, a pale red-haired woman with dark eyeliner and lipstick.

"Shut up. It's not every day we get outsiders and in such a large quantity" Denmo said, before realising everybody was staring at him and he coughed and throw something on the ground.

All the ninjas from his side instantly moved as something huge materialised in front of them.

Everybody was stunned to feel no chakra being used and then a holographic screen appeared in the foreign ninja's.

"Now please step onto this plateform when I call you name out. We are aware that some Sensei's are allowed as well" he said.

Then people's name started began being called out one by one, everybody was stunned at first, before they started walking to the platform.

The same thing was happening in other Villages as well.

However, certain people when they tried to walk through where not allowed in, it turn's there were either somebody else in disguise or there was some kind of tracer on them.

Anybody who attacked was swiftly detained however it was how it was done that caught people attention.

None of the Ninja from the Village of Bloodfallen cared about getting hurt, there was not even a flinch and only took care of the wood later.

Then Shikadai parents and uncle's names were called out and there was a visible change in demeanour in the Ninja's.

"Shikamaru-sama. Temura-sama. Please come this way, we have prepared a personal platform for the both of you" Denmo said.

Silence.

It wasn't every day that the Hokage top adviser had the look of confusion on his face and the Hokage looked like he had just been slapped.

Then somebody delicately placed a box on the ground and they were all stunned to see a comfortable soft platform that they could even sit-down on appear.

Even the now Chunins were looking shocking at the difference in treatment.

And this was right in front of the Hokage as well!

"Why?" Temura said, looking at the much more luxurious platform and feeling the urge to sit down.

"Somebody very important in the Village asked us to treat you to with care. How can we say no?" Denmo said with sparkling eyes.

And it just wasn't him, all of them looked at both of them with sparkling eyes.

Was the important person their son?

Why else would they single then out instead of the Hokage?

"We'll...it can't be helped" Shikamaru said, getting a betrayed look from the Hokage, while his wife followed after him.

Everybody else was sweating dropping and looking at how they even had an option to sit down in something comfortably, with envy.

Even Gaara and his brother was receiving the same luxurious treatment.

"Let's go" Denmo said, before pressing a button and they all teleported.

When they all to, they found themselves in the middle of a massive crowd of people.

They were all shocked to find that they had landed where the route to the Ninja academy was in the show Kazeye.

And the scene did not lie.

There were fiscally holograms floating around, showing adverts from this Village and the village outside it.

The local people seemed to be going about their day, ignoring the people who suddenly appeared from nowhere.

"From a Village that is supposed to be closed off, why are they more advanced than we are?" Sarada said.

This was the Village that Shikadai was living in?

However, the seasoned Ninja's were feeling something strange, those who had had special eyes like Sasuke could see a very faint red tint in the sky however, the more they tried to look the more, they felt a headache coming on and the more their eyes burning from the inside.

"You tried to look, didn't you?" Said, a woman near him laughing, seeing that he was looking away. "What you saw was the barrier that keeps us from being found out. You cant leave this Village without an escort. You might even say this Village this Village is alive"

Indeed.

Kurama could feel that the Village was shifting, making it impossible to locate and even getting out was impossible unless you have somebody in the Village to guide you.

"Now let's show you to where you'll would be staying" Denmo said, walking them through the crowd of people.

The ninja's walked by them while everybody took the time to sight see a bit before being shown one tall luxurious hotel.

"This is where you'll be staying but Shikamaru-sama and Temuri-sama" Denmo said, confusing them. "We have prepared some extra accommodation in a separate building"

"WHAT IS WITH THIS CONTINOUS DISCRIMATION!" Iwabee yelled, saying something they all didn't dare to say out loud.

"We'll see you guy's later" Temari said all smiles and so was her husband.

What they both didn't mind was thing's being made easier for them.

Cheeks would turn red with envy once people saw the hotel they would be staying at.

Both of them were surprised to see Gaara and Kenkurou in the same hotel.

"So, it really is Shikadai" Shikamaru said.

Both Gaara and Kanurou were confused, they thought they were treated this way because they were the Hokage and his brother.

Soon Shikaramaru explained to them the special treatment which left them bot stunned.

They were all further stunned to find out, they were free to wonder about the Village unsupervised.

The sway Shikadai had in this village, was something else.

And speaking of Shikadai.

"Where is my son?" Temari said, grabbing one of the poor staff who was unfortunate enough to be on the other end of her wrath.

"I-I don't know" Said, the worker. "He just said that we should make you all as comfortable as possible. He would visit when he was ready after visiting friends"

"FRIENDS!?" Temari said, and the poor worker realised it was the wrong thing to reveal. "He should be seeing his family first!"

She had a big whack on the head waiting for him.

Perhaps, he could sense the doom and felt the need to stay away for a while.

Meanwhile Shikadai who was eating watermelon with a hint of blood felt a shiver run down his back.

Why did it feel like a rampaging bull was coming for him?

He had to get out of the house and find something to relax him.

So, he decided to go the nearest Game Shop.

He thought he would go out in a different outfit.

Hell, he could walk around in his underwear and everybody would praise him.

But since other Villages were here including his parents, he put on a long black hoody, a black and white stripped track suit bottoms and some sandals.

It felt weird not wearing his clothes that had his clan symbol on the back, however this was also his declaration that he wasn't going back.

He ignored all the people who stared at him in awe and preceded to walk to the Game Shop, unfortunately for him some people also walked in as well.

"LOOK AT THIS STORE!" Said very loud voice that had him almost falling flat on his face.

Boruto!?

"Ooh, they have the rear items. That I have been looking for!" Said, Boruto.

Shikadai decided to wear his hood.

"It's good but do you know what kind of money the village takes?" Denki, said. "This is our first time and I don't recognise the symbol."

"But I must have it!" Boruto wined.

And then Shikadai thought he would mess with them for a bit.

He went to their isle and looked at what Boruto was ogling, he wasn't surprised to see slight changes in their outfits including Boruto.

And then he took it.

From right underneath Boruto and the rest nose.

Then to add further insult, he took every limited-edition thing like he was doing groceries.

Everybody stared at him and then he went over to counter and said in a dark voice. "I want all of this"

The person could clearly see the crimson eyes emitting from his hood like a laser beam.

He was one of them!

"Y-Yes, M-I mean, sir" The clerk said, hurrying his order and even taking time to put it all in a bag, she understood there were outsider here and wouldn't understand.

Meanwhile those who were watching where shocked to see him walk away with paying, the clerk just bowed as he went, completely okay with it.

"OH, COME ON!" Boruto said, who is this asshole who took what he was eyeing and didn't have to pay!?

His friends had to hold him back before he did something he and their Village would be paying for.

However, the person did not leave instead he walked to Boruto and got out the action figure he was eyeing.

"You wanted this right?" The person said, in a familiar voice they all clearly remembered hearing.

"S-Shikadai?" Boruto said.

The hood came down revealing the familiar pineapple head they hadn't seen in two years.

Everybody was stunned.

"So, guy's what took you all so long to get here?" Shikadai said.

 _And then he was jumped._

And scene!

Next chapter, for the first time in 2 years, Shikadai is surrounded by friends however, like they had changed they couldn't help but notice that he had changed a bit as well. Especially when a beauty comes up to them with red eyes and seems to know Shikadai. Review/fav and follow!


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Boruto.

Enjoy!

"Shikadai!"

He found himself talked to the ground and almost crushed.

"We thought you were dead" Metal Lee said, actually crying.

"Calm down. I won't die that easily..." Shikadai said, with a sweat drop.

"So you were here when we were all worried about you" Sarada said, "And you didn't even bother to calm for 2 years."

We'll I was unconscious...Shikadai thought.

"I'm really sorry about that, let me by you some food" Shikadai said and at the mention of food they all suddenly looked like wolves.

Oh, they hadn't really eaten yet.

"We'll if you insist" Iwabee said before yelling. "MEAT!"

"NO! I'm watching my figure!" Sarada said,

"There is no way, we're going to some salad place. I need meat!" Iwabee said.

"Salad!" Sarada yelled.

"Meat!" Iwabee said.

Everybody watched them go back and further like animals.

Shikadai sweat dropped and said. "How about go to a place that has both? If you two can't make up your mind's, then I'm leaving"

And at the threat of him leaving especially since he most likely know the best places to eat, they both reached a compromised.

"Fine" They both said.

Shikadai sighed, he looked at them like he was baby-sitting children.

The look was insulting but true.

Ch 13: The changes in Shikadai

They all followed him like wolves to a shack house, the smell of rice and meat was coming out of it.

"This place doesn't look like it's got Salad" Chochou said.

"Are you finally eating health, tubs?" Injoin said.

"You know I eat Salad once in a while" Chochou said, before her mouth water and said. "And I had this really good one that was stuffed with chicken and really good cheese"

"Then that's no longer a salad but the inside of a wrap" Injoin said, striking her where it hurt.

The people working at the shack noticed them, however more importantly they noticed Shikadai.

"Hello" Said, the person they had to confront.

"Hello. Give me a buffalo burger with a large coke." Shikadai said, with even thinking about it and then he turned to them and said. "What do you guy's want?"

All of them were stunned since he was so commanding until they realized what he just said and suddenly went into thought looking at the menu.

Shikadai took a seat and just played on his console, he got the feeling he would here for a while.

And he was right.

You would think Iwabee would be the first to make up his mind but he was the one dragging them all down.

"Would you like some ice-cream?" Shikidai was suddenly asked by a worker.

The ice-cream looked extra special and had a red tint to it.

"Sure" Shikadai said, taking one and everybody else was appalled to see the person leave without offering them any.

However, the person did come back but it was a noticeably different quality of ice cream.

They still took it though.

"Shikadai, shear some of your ice-cream with me" Boruto said, with baby eyes.

"You wouldn't want to eat that" Mitsuki said, surprising them all. "That ice cream was especially made for Shikadai, I'm right, aren't I?"

"It's the only way I can eat" Shikadai said, confusing everybody else.

There was no point in keeping it away from him, Mistuki could most likely smell the human blood in the ice-cream.

"We'll as long as you're not killing people" Mitsuki said. "And if you want, I can lend you some. Take as much as you need."

One day he would finally have a name to call what Shikadai is now.

"Can somebody please, tell me what the hell is going on!?" Boruto said, voicing it for the rest of them.

"Your food is here" Said, the server showing them and making sure to separate the salad from the cooked meat.

Everything looked so good and smelled so amazing.

A lot of them were eating like they had never had food in their lives.

"Is it okay for us to order this much?" Denki said, wondering how Shikadai could now mysteriously afford to treat 8 people.

"Everything is free right?" Boruto said, "Shikadai, didn't pay for what he took in the shop so we can do that too, right?"

Everybody was stunned and then a smile bloomed on everybody face, thinking this was so.

It barely crossed their minds that they taking everything they wanted could bankrupt the Village since the Village did in fact need money to pay their suppliers.

Shikadai decided to slap them with cold hard reality.

"You can do that if you want to go to jail, baka." Shikadai said, striking Boruto with his sharp words. "This Village need's money to"

"Then how come you didn't have to pay?" Injoin said.

"I'm a special case." Shikadai said, "There are a total of 10 people who have my special status. I can use my status for friends but serious you guy's, this is the first time and last time I treating. if you have money there is an exchange shop. If you don't even have money, I'll give you some. You're on your own after this"

"...thats kind of cold." Chochou said.

"I'm done this so that the Shopaholics' don't go crazy and bankrupt a small business" Shikadai said, eating his burger.

Some of them want red since they usual brought a lot.

It had gotten worse in their teen years.

Having everything free?

He was saving them, from themselves.

"So, what have you guys been up to in the Leaf?" Shikadai said, they all noticed that he didn't say 'Home'.

They chose to ignore it.

"Well, we all became Chunin's" Sarada said.

"That amazing" Shikadai said, "You guys have left me so behind, huh"

He didn't even seem upset about it.

"Don't worry about it. When you come back. We'll help you to become Chunin as well!" Boruto said.

However, his statement was meet with uncomfortable silence.

"I'm not coming back" Shikadai said.

"Huh?" Boruto said, as all of their eyes widened.

Then there was a sudden a women's voice injected in the middle.

"I'm sorry but I just have to ruin the mood" Said a women voice, making all of their eyes go wide.

However, they were further surprised to see what the women looked like and saw she wasn't lacking in all the right places, at all.

The guy's blushed seeing that they could clearly see her cleavage while the girls were annoyed with how she dressed.

"Senpai, what are you doing here?" Shikadai said, surprising all the teens to find that he know this women.

And wait.

DID HE JUST CALL HER WITHOUT HORRIFICS?

"I just came to say hello" She said, before looking at all of them one by one. "You have some very cute friends."

But then she introduced herself and said. "My name is Sendi BloodFallen. Nice to finally meet all of you. Shikadai hasn't told me a single thing about you guys."

"What?' Iwabee said, looking shocked. "Shikadai, you didn't tell us you know somebody like her!"

Shikadai sighed, it wasn't what it looked like.

Having any romantic feelings for her, felt wrong and disgusting.

It was like thinking about trying to bang his own sister if he ever had a biological one.

"Aren't you supposed to be dinning with several rich dudes by now?" Shikadai said, stunning them about how adult his thinking was like.

However, he didn't get a righteous whack on the head for it because shame pretty much died when they get to her age.

"Yes, but the other Villages are here. I usually have to travel to find men and now they are all in one place!" She said, shocking they're not so innocent minds.

Both Sarada and Chochou turned red.

"We'll bye, there. I'm going to hunt men" She said, walking away.

Looking around Shikadai fout that the people around him looked like their minds had exploded.

"Oh, you guys look so innocent. It's cute" Shikadai said.

"S-Shikadai, have you e-ever seen a-" Denki face was too red to continue, he was actually teasing them about this.

Did that mean Shikadai had become an adult?

"A women's body? Of course, I have. Don't tell me you people haven't?" Shikadai said, with a teasing expression on his face. "I've gone so far as to do thing's with the neck of a w-"

"OKAY! I THINK WE NEED TO GO SOME PLACE NOW!" Sarada said, with her face as red as a tomato.

She was shocked that Shikadai would do such a perverted thing.

Of none of them know it wasn't anything adult like but it was just him feeding, but it was hilarious to see where their mind's want.

And damn it, how did he get so far ahead of her in the relationship department!?

He was so god damn lazy!

However, some of the guy's in private would soon ask Shikadai for some of advice with how to get a girl.

"You're such a drag, Sarada. Eventually you'll reach the emotional maturity I have" Shikadai said.

"WERE THE SAME AGE!" Sarada said.

Everybody could tell he was enjoying this at lot.

Then he must have gotten bored.

"Let's go. I can see you've all eaten." Shikadai suddenly said, he changed the topic so smoothly and got up.

And for some reason, Everybody else found that they were all standing as soon as he began walking.

That was weird.

"Wait up!" Boruto said, as they all chased after him, he was after all their guide.

Later that day, Ninja's showed up to take them back to their hotel despite protest's but Shikadai said he would visit them tomorrow.

Now Shikadai was face with a crisis.

Should he visit his family now or wait until the very last day?

However, he got the very strong feeling that they would come for him personally if he was too long.

So, the Hotel it is.

Each step he took was like he was being crucified and he arrived all too soon to the High-end hotel.

He took a breather and went inside.

"Welcome back, Master" said, the head of the Hotel, seeing him and bowing politely. "Are you here to visit your birth family?"

Birth family...

"It's family. They're not dead." He said.

"My apologies, master" Said, the man.

"And I am coming to visit them" He said.

"Then please allow me to escort you" The man said and his eyes made it hard for him to say no.

"Fine" He said.

The man cheered inside and Shikadai followed after the man, he was offered various food and drinks as they want into the 'VIP' elevator.

Shikadai ended up eating his nervousness away as he approached the door that he could smell his parents in, however, he had no idea what his Uncles smelled like since he became a Vampire so he had to wildly guess the other two scents were his Uncles.

He knocked on the door.

"come in" Said, the voice of none over then his father.

Shikadai took a breather and walked in, his head held high.

Immediately he came face to face with his whole family.

However, when he saw uncle Gaara and saw how the man's eyes widened, something in him just cringed and wanted to run away.

Both of his uncles hadn't seen him in over two years and the first thing they notice was his now crimson eyes.

And then his lack of Nara clan clothes.

Then somebody throw themselves at him.

It was his mother.

"Shikadai! Thank god, it really was you on the phone!" His mother said, looking more aged, then the last time he had seen her.

She smothered him.

And then he noticed that she had gotten out her big fan out.

"E-Er-Kaa-san?" he said, sweating. "Why do you have your fan raised?"

Nobody answered that and the alarm in his head rang loudly.

"Son, just take your beating like a man" His father said, while his uncles tried to stay out of Temuri eye sight.

"W-What?" he said.

Then the fan came down.

Hard.

His mother turned into a smiling devil on the spot.

"This is for making me cry at your funeral!" She started, hitting him till his mind was spinning. "This is for not telling nobody about your condition when you were found"

The fan came down again.

All the men in the room, tried to ignore what was happening in the same room with their built up will of iron.

"This is for running away and make me worry about you" She said, the fan came down again. "This is for not contacting anybody for 2 years"

The fan came down, again.

"This is for talking to us on a phone and not even through our own house phone but through Boruto's phone!" She said, bringing the fan again. "And this for not coming to us immediately when we entered the Village, instead we heard that you were out with friends"

The fan came down again, every part of his body felt like it was on fire from the beat down and there were visible marks on him.

However, they were all surprised to see Shikadai visibly heal, the sore marks disappeared before their very eyes.

Even faster than Gaara could.

"Since when could he do that?' Uncle Kankuro said.

"Don't know but we're about to find out. "Shikamaru said, before looking at his son and saying.

"Son, we both know you're not leaving here until we tell us everything. No, detail left out"

Shikadai know that if he walked in, getting out was the hard part.

And scene!

Next chapter, Shikadai reveals onto his family what he now is and they all stunned. Understanding comes from Gaara of all people, who uses his past loving of blood to relate. Review/fav and follow!


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Boruto.

Enjoy!

"...Where should I start?" Shikadai said, as he sat at one of the seats.

"How about answering how you were proclaimed dead by Konoha's most skilled medic, only to show up alive?" Gaara said, he had been to his nephew's funeral and should know more than anybody in the room what a dead person looks like.

His Nephew was defiantly dead.

"we'll...Uncle. I'm not actually alive" Shikadai said, dropping a bomb shell on all of them.

"Son, this is no time for jokes" His father said.

"I'm serious" Shikadai said, "Somebody can even come close to me and try to listen for my heart beat or the movement of my breathing. I'm dead."

They all looked at each other.

Then they stared at Shikadai, deciding to humour him.

They stared at him intensely, however after half an hour, Shikadai shoulders did not go up and down to show he was breathing like a living person...

"I'll go check" Uncle Kankuro said, walking up to Shikadai and placing a finger under Shikadai nose for several minutes.

Shikadai just sat and did nothing.

Kankuro did not feel any air on his finger.

Then Kankuro started to check on the pulse on his neck.

He thought it would pulse but quickly realized that wasn't happening.

Nobody had ever seen Kankuro, a usually pale dude, face become almost white.

He then checked Shikadai heart.

Several minutes want by and it confirmed the horror.

Shikadai wasn't alive.

"Y-Your not alive! And yet, how are you moving and thinking? Your, not a puppet" Kankuro said, he had spent all his life studying puppets and was so good that he would recognize one right away.

Shikadai wasn't one.

Temari was especially shocked to hear her child was really dead.

"Would you like to hear the story about how I became Undead?" Shikadai said.

He had gotten all of their attention.

14: Bomb after bomb.

"You could say it all started before I was born" Shikadai began.

"Wait. Before you were born?" Shikamaru said, what on earth?

"In this world, there is something called 'Essence'. It chooses a host and attach's itself to a person soul before they are even born. When I was born, I was born with this Essence inside of me" Shikadai said.

"And how do you know this?" Gaara said, all of them were digesting this information.

"There are 10 people who are the same as me. How do you think I got to this Village after my death?" Shikadai said. "I was taken before I could harm anyone. Apparently, after death, my body attacks living people into my mind is back."

All four of their eyes widened at this.

"This Essence. What does it do?" His mother said, she did not like that her child would have attacked people because he died.

And Shikadai know what he was about to say next, would shock them all to the very core.

"It kills the host." He said.

Silence.

"What?" His father said, it wasn't everyday he was shocked.

"Those who are born with the Essence don't live long. They didn't live to the age of 20" Shikadai said, "It goes into slumber for a bit and then when it wakes up, it attacks the heart."

"Causing a heart attack" Gaara said, he had read the files on how his nephew supposedly died.

"That's how I died. Everybody who has the Essence inside of them dies young and it's always of a heart attack." Shikadai said.

"How is that possible?" His mother said, "We had you scanned thousands of times!" she looked shaken and who could blame her?

Her own son just told her, she was destined to bury him no matter what.

"The essence can't be detected can it? And therefore, it can't be stopped" His father said.

"It's a blessing and a curse" Shikadai said, knowing his father would see the serious threat.

"We'll, carn't we take it out of you?" Uncle Kankuro said.

"You can try but it's the only thing keeping my grounded here" Shikadai said. "Trying to remove it, would mean truly killing me. My soul would got to who knows where and the essence would just latch onto another unborn child soul."

They were all silent about it.

So, what they got from was this 'essence', enters into random babies, kills them at a young age and then turns them into the undead?

What kind of monster creates something like that?

"You said it was a blessing, how so?" Uncle Gaara said.

"There were lots of benefits when I died." Shikadai said.

"How did you find out, you died?" His mother said.

Her question made Shikadai cringed.

" **Shikadai** " Suddenly His father voice was scary.

"U-Ur, we'll. One of the people who took my body recorded my funeral and showed me" He said.

His mother exploded, as expected.

"WHAT!" She yelled. "WHO IS IT!?"

Who was the person that dare film her crying, knowing her child would revive soon after!?

She demanded her child tell her.

"Mom. If you know who it was, it won't do you any good" He said, "She would crucify you"

His words shocked all of them.

Shikadai should see his mother as an all-powerful being, she did survive the fourth Ninja War and was a very powerful figure in the village after all.

To think he would one day say that somebody would crucify his own mother if she want up against them.

"Huh?" She said, in shock and disbelief and she wasn't the only one.

"That person has the Essence in them" Shikadai said. "And one of the benefits of having it is that as we get older, we get naturally stronger in leaps and bounds. She was alive way before you were even born."

Sure the woman did not tell him how old she was but he know she was defiantly alive before his mother was even born.

"So, what?" Uncle Kankuro said. "We have faced opponents way older then ourselves"

"You don't understand" Shikadai said, "As I sit here doing nothing I can feel myself getting stronger. I haven't had any training in two years. I met Boruto and the other's today. They were apparently Chunin level but their movements were so slow to me and looked very easy to block. If I want up against them, I'm sure that I can defeat them"

All of them were stunned.

Did Shikidai just say that he could beat all his friends without even training?

Shikadai was a smart boy, he had been away for 2 years and normally, the thought would never even cross his mind.

He had to be absolutely certain to say that.

"Mom, Dad. Uncles." Shikadai said, "I hope you never meet the oldest person who has the essence. I asked her to train me and she almost killed me. I was unconscious for 2 years. That's why you didn't hear anything from me"

"What?" His father said, his son was unconscious for two years?

So, his son had been in a coma for 2 years because of somebody?

"However, she doesn't usually come to this village so I was just incredibly unlucky" He said, scratching his head in embarrassment. "I am probably not scared of anything anymore after facing that. Nothing could come close to the shear monster I saw that day. I wanted to run and plan but she wouldn't let me. It was fight or die."

Meaning the boy who had lived a comfortable life was plunged into the madness that could only be found on a Battlefield.

No wonder he seemed to have mature a bit since they last saw him.

"However, having the very real threat of going to heaven. I learnt a lot of thing's" Shikadai said, talking about his death like it he was talking about the weather.

His casual tone was bothering all 4 of them.

"So, where was I?' Shikadai said. "Oh, right. When I 'woke up' from my heart attack. I was surrounded by people who were just like me. I wanted to return to the Village immediately however one of them pointed out, if I did, everybody in the village would come after me, either trying to kill me or capture and torture me. Even my own family."

Silence.

Because that was exactly what would have happened.

He would be introduced to hell by the people who he loved the most because people would have thought he was an imposter.

"So, I had no choice but to stay in the Village. And it was amazing" Shikidai said, "People just handed me free stuff. I could sleep whenever I wanted and I swim"

"wait. You swim?" Uncle Gaara said.

"I was surprised to but I like it" Shikadai said.

"So, when did you find out, you have a craving for Human blood?" His father said, surprising the hell out of his two Uncles.

Apparently, they had yet to hear that their nephew sucked people dry of their blood and sent them to the hospital.

"Shortly, after I found out I was dead" Shikadai said, "I consumed a human heart short after. I only realized afterwards what happened. I couldn't stop myself, it was like I was possessed. When I came home, I realized I couldn't eat food that didn't have a hint of Human blood in it. Forcing myself only made it worse"

With that, the mystery his father had about why he couldn't eat anything his wife cooked and yet ate from the storage scroll was solved.

"That's why you need help." His mother said, appalled that her child couldn't eat her food without her dropping her blood into it. "Come back and we'll make sure we find a cure. In the meantime, we'll supply you with Blood from the Hospital"

Plus, giving blood was super easy and you got paid for it.

However, they had to figure out how much he needed to consume per day, because there were people in the Village who needed blood as well.

However, the Vampire in him just snapped, when he heard his mother's suggestion.

" **Do you think I'll allow you to lock me away and give me some cheap ass, blood?** " He said, without realising it.

Silence.

They all understandable looked at him with wide eyes, making him realise what he just said out loud.

"Sorry, about that" He said, damn, he didn't mean to say that out loud. "The inner me, that wants blood just came out. I didn't really mean that"

Of course, he did.

The Vampire in him was disgusted that they wanted him to drink blood from a sealed bag that has been frozen for some time.

"I think I know, what your going through" Uncle Gaara suddenly said, making all eyes turn to him. "Believe it or not, before I met the Hokage, I craved blood"

That and he was insane back then.

"Gaara!" His mother said.

"He needs to know" Uncle Gaara said, well he didn't plan on his nephew finding out. "Before I met the current Hokage, I loved to see people's blood. You could say I was possessed. However, I didn't really have standards, anybody's blood was fine. However, I didn't drink from people, I just liked seeing blood"

Shikadai was surprised, his uncle always appeared so gentle and odd, he never thought that he had an obsession for blood as a child.

It felt like out of everybody in the room, his Uncle understood him the most.

Honestly, nobody in the room ever thought that Shikadai would ever relate to the child and insane version of Gaara.

"And I like drinking blood" Shikadai said.

"SHIKIDAI!" His mother said.

"I'm not going to hide it. After I died, drinking Blood has become pretty good" Shikadai said, as both of his parents and his Uncle Kankuro looked at him horrified. "This village knows what I am and welcomes it with open arms. Everything I eat is coated in Human blood. I am drink directly from the neck, which is the best"

This time everybody was staring at him.

"Here. I am safe to drink Human blood and nobody tries to change me." Shikadai said. "The people who are born with the Essence, have protected this Village since its founding. What other's see as a Monster, they see as a god."

"Shikadai...I want you to be honest with all of us" His father said, suddenly. "What are you?"

His question surprised all of them.

However, Shikadai answered moments later.

"Tou-san" He said.

"I'm a Vampire. A Bloodfallen"

 _His confession stunned them all._

And scene!

Next chapter, it is the meeting with all the heads of each Village and they are surprised to see the official leader of the Village. Meanwhile Shikadai calls Boruto to tell him, he's on his way to play some games. Review/fav and follow!


End file.
